For the Love of Camelot
by FanTube
Summary: A young girl is the other half of Emrys' power. She is like a daughter to him, and is loved by Arthur Pendragon in a similar way. It is her destiny to stop the Druid boy Mordred. She is the only hope to save Camelot and Arthur Pendragon. But how is she to stop Mordred, when it is his own destiny to kill Arthur? How is she to stop the Druid boy? Mordred/OC WARNING: S5 SPOILERS
1. Prologue Pt 1

**Alright so I know I PROBABLY shouldn't be starting another fanfic when I have no time for the other, but I REALLY love this new idea, and I wanted to start a fanfic that wasn't Harry Potter related. SO for those of you who have read my other works, I hope you love this one as much as you love my other works, and I promise I'll do my best to keep them both updated more often!**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**~Em**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**NOTE: THIS PART KIND OF MAKES IT SOUND LIKE SHE'S GOING TO END UP WITH MERLIN, BUT I PROMISE YOU, THIS IS MORDRED/OC! MY OC AND MERLIN ARE ONLY GOOD FRIENDS!**

**Thank you!**

**~:~:~:~:~**

"You _must_ let him die, Merlin," the Great Dragon warned.

"I can't," he said. "He's only a boy."

"A boy who's destiny is to cause Camelot and Arthur Pendragon to fall."

"I can't. I won't do it."

The huge golden dragon sighed.

"Very well." Merlin turned to walk back to the upper levels of the castle, but the dragon stopped him. "Young warlock," he said, "if you do not kill the boy, then you must do something else, or you shall risk the end of Camelot."

The warlock hesitated. "What is it?"

"You must find Claridone and take her to the druids which harbor the druid boy Mordred."

"Who is she?" he asked after a moment.

"She is your other half," he said. "And your only hope to save Camelot."

"What do you mean my 'other half?'"

"She is much like you, young warlock. But she was born with magic by the sun, the moon, and the earth. She has no human parents. She is your partner who shall aid you in your destiny. Without her, there _is_ no destiny."

"Why didn't you tell me of this sooner?"

"She must only be released when the time is right," he said. "You and her will become the best of friends in time. It is, in fact, the _true_ beginning of your destiny," the dragon told him.

"But… _How_ is she my 'other half?'"

"Her magic is what completes yours. In order for you to reach your true potential, you need your loyal friend and equal by your side."

"What is her purpose?"

"That will be answered in time."

The warlock hesitated again. "What must I do?"

"You must travel to the very outskirts of Camelot," the dragon said. "In the direction of the Crystal Cave. If you continue forward, you will reach a lake. In this lake there are merpeople who guard many of their past kings and queens within blocks of ice. In the very center, she will be found."

"How am I to get there?"

"There is a weed called Moriart, which you must eat for three days. When you get to the lake, you must speak the sacred language of the merpeople, and then you can breathe in those waters."

"If they're guarded, how will I get there?"

"You must tell them who you are. They know of her destiny, and they will let you pass."

"Why is she amongst the royalty of the merpeople?"

"She was born within the water, within the ice which she resides in order to be protected until the time was right for her to be born."

"How will I know it is she?"

"Her hair is gold like the sun and like the fire on earth. Her skin is like moonlight upon the water. Her eyes are greener than the forests of the earth, and when you hold her, she will be as light as the air that surrounds us."

"How will I get her out of the ice?"

"When you see her, you must hold her. That is all. She will awaken at the touch of her other half. Once her friend of all friends comes to release her, her power will begin to rise and only then may she be free."

"Very well," he said after only a moment's hesitation. "I will do it."

"Young warlock," he called after him. Merlin paused and looked back at him. "You can not fail if you wish for her to fulfill her own destiny."

Merlin nodded before turning and running back up the stairs to help bring Mordred home to the Druids.

**~:~:~:~:~**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE review! I'd love some feedback, I really would! As I said, I promise her and Merlin will become friends, NOT lovers. I'm leaving the loving to a certain druid boy. ;)**


	2. Prologue Pt 2

**Hello again! I honestly couldn't wait to skip forward to what happens with Claridone, so hereeee you go! :D I PROMISE that the next chapter will be told from her POV! Enjoy! :D**

**~:~:~:~:~**

Merlin watched as the ice melted into the water that surrounded him and Claridone until all that was left was a small girl, no more than five years old laying in his arms. Her eyes focused on Merlin, and she took a breath from the water around her. She looked confused for a moment before a look of realization dawned upon her and she smiled at him.

Merlin couldn't help but smile back.

~:~:~:~:~

"So I really am free?" she asked him. It was later that night and Merlin was traveling with her to the Druid camp. They were sitting by a warm fire, eating a stew made only of vegetables (much to Merlin's chagrin), because she almost cried when he mentioned catching a rabbit for supper.

"Yes, and now we have to get you to the Druid camp before they move to another place again," he said.

"Alright," she said before taking another bite and staying quiet, obviously thinking. "What do you go by?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Emrys, Merlin, or Ambrosius?"

"Merlin," he said. "How many names do you have?" he asked. She giggled, reminding him that she was still a small girl.

"Three, same as you."

"What are they?"

"I'm called Claridone by many, however, my other names are Imaldrian, and Sheyra."

"Which one do you go by?"

She giggled again, her wild, golden-red curls bouncing. "Just call me Claire."

"How do you know this if you've only just awoken?"

"I was born with this knowledge," she said. "I'm just glad that I'm still little so I can have a childhood with the Druids." Merlin couldn't miss the excitement and happiness that was lighting up her face, and that more than anything made him grin as well.

He knew that she'd be like a daughter to him even if there was no prophecy.

~:~:~:~:~

It was only a few more days before they found the Druid camp, and Merlin couldn't help but wish they hadn't made it. In the days of which he knew the girl, they had grown a bond as strong as that which is made between a loving parent and their child. It was hard for him to say goodbye to the girl whose beautiful eyes reminded him of the forest they walked through together. The eyes which he could never forget.

But alas, he had to hand her over to the Druids, and they seemed all too happy to welcome her into their camp as they packed to leave.

And so, it was time for him to get back to Camelot.

Even if he was going to be put in the stocks or some other silly punishment by Arthur.

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Don't forget to review and PLEASEEEEEE tell me of I should continue! I promise the next chapter will be better, this is all just setting the stage, I promise!**

**Review and it'll make me smile :)**


	3. Ch1 Reunited

**Hiiiiiiiii I have nothing to say except enjoyyyyyyy! :)**

**Oh, and review. ;)**

**~:~:~:~:~**

I couldn't help but screech to a sudden stop as I saw the glorious castle, the one I knew my good friend was in. I knew that castle was dangerous, and I was only eight. But I already had a plan for if I was caught.

It didn't take much effort to get past the first few sets of guards, and I could see the path ahead with my magic, so I knew where I was going. I began heading to the place within the castle where I knew he'd be, when of course, I was stopped by a knight.

"Excuse me little miss, but what are you doing here so late at night?" He asked, crouching down to my level.

"I-I…" I said, tears forming in my eyes. "I was traveling with my sister from my village," I lied easily. "She fell down a hidden trap and was wounded. Before she d-die-died, sh-she told me to come find the c-court physician n-named G-G-Gaius and to see if I could st-stay with him. She said he was a-a-a good f-friend of mummy befo-fore she died, and she sa-said that our friend Mer-Merlin was the-ere too…" I said, hiccupping from the tears. I knew Gaius' name from the many conversations I had with Merlin the three years before.

The look of pity the man held on his face made me feel guilty for lying, but I didn't have long before the Druids moved again, so I had to get there quick.

"Come little one," he said. "I will show you the way to Gaius' chambers."

~:~:~:~:~

When the door opened, I saw an old man who I assumed was Gaius. He looked at us, obviously confused as to why he was awakened so close to midnight.

"Yes?" he asked. The guard opened his mouth to tell him the tale I had woven when I saw Merlin open the door on the other side of the room.

"Merlin!" I yelled, excited as I ran to him and jumped on him, holding onto him tightly.

"Claire?" he said, pulling me away slightly to see my face. "Claire, what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"Thank you for bringing her, sir," I heard Gaius say. "But I'm sure we can take it from here."

I had never been so thankful for an old man in my life.

~:~:~:~:~

I had spent all night sitting in Merlin's lap and talking with him and Gaius. I'm proud to say that Gaius had easily warmed up to me, and I couldn't help but feel as though he would be like a grandfather to me even as he headed to bed only an hour after I had arrived.

Merlin and I talked of many things, including Mordred. Even I knew only that my destiny was infused with his, and I was okay knowing only that. I told him of how persistent Mordred was, insisting he should come with me to keep me safe. Mordred and I had become the best of friends, and I had actually gotten mad at Merlin when he told me I shouldn't trust him. I trusted him with my entire being, and Merlin couldn't change that no matter what.

It was too soon that the sun begun rising, and I knew I had to get back before the following night. That only gave me until noon the next day.

"We should probably get some sleep, sweetheart," Merlin told me as he saw me yawn really big. "The sun will be up soon."

~:~:~:~:~

"Merlin!" Someone shouted angrily. I sat up in bed. My eyes were wide as they gazed at the door where the yelling was coming from. Merlin didn't even move from his spot on the ground by the door.

Suddenly, the door swung open, making my jump, squealing and throwing the covers over my head as the door hit Merlin's head and he yelled out in pain.

"Merlin, _what_ are you doing on the-" I heard the footsteps suddenly getting closer to the bed and the sheets were yanked off my head. I squealed at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed man who was staring at me. "Who is this?" he asked, confused.

"She's my mother's best friend's youngest daughter. Her and her sister were traveling to visit Gaius and I when her sister fell a ways and passed from her wounds late last night." Yes, I told him of my lie. Mainly because I felt guilty and wanted to tell someone to make me feel better, but I guess it came in handy.

"Shouldn't she be headed back to her mother then?"

"Her mother's dead, sire. Her sister was coming to stay with us until she could find work."

"I see," he said, clearly thinking. "And her father?"

"Left before she was born."

"And you know her from your village?"

"Yes, she's always been like a daughter to me. I hated leaving her behind to come here, but she still had family then."

"Will she be residing here?" he asked.

"Only until tomorrow afternoon, sir," I squeaked. "I'll be leaving to find a distant relative my mother would visit every once in a while. I can stay with her."

"Very well. Merlin, would you like to stay with her today?"

"I-It's alright, sir," I said. "I'll be okay with Gaius or helping Merlin with his chores for today... But if I can ask you something, sir?" I asked. He nodded. "Can he stay with me tomorrow? I don't know when I'll see him again once I leave," I said sadly. He nodded slowly.

"Very well, he can have tomorrow off instead. Besides, I need him today."

~:~:~:~:~

"So how old are you now?" Merlin asked me during supper that night. I had spent the entire day with him, helping him with his duties he was given by Arthur, and I'm pleased to say that Arthur's face lit up with a huge grin whenever he saw me. Probably because if Merlin did something silly, I'd tell him he was being silly. Merlin and I were so close that I knew he thought it was cute even if he never said it aloud.

"Eight," I said with a proud grin.

"Eight?" he asked, excited. "Really?" I nodded, giggling. "Why, you're becoming an old lady!" He teased.

"Well if I'm an old lady and I'm eight, then you must be ancient!" I teased back, giggling.

"Of course I am!" he said. Then he whispered. "But if I'm ancient, then how old would Gaius be?"

"Hey!" he said, turning around, holding two bowls in his hands. "I don't have to feed you, Merlin," he teased.

I loved being here. I really did. I knew that Mordred may be mad at me when I got back, but he could never stay mad at me for long. I loved these people here in Camelot. Even Arthur was truly becoming like an older brother to me.

It's amazing, the connections that develop in such a short period of time.

~:~:~:~:~

I was surprised when Arthur told us he would walk with us for an hour. It made me a little antsy, knowing he'd be heading in the direction of the Druid camp, but that meant he still wouldn't come remotely close to the encampment. He would only know what direction we'd be headed in.

It surprised me when he brought two horses and a pony for us to ride. It seemed to me that he would come almost a quarter of the way to the encampment, since he insisted on a trot.

~:~:~:~:~

"Alright you silly girl," Arthur said as he laughed from something I had said. "I hate to say this, but if I'm to make it by supper, I must leave now. My father wishes to speak with me."

I have to admit, I was glad he was leaving. We were getting very close to the encampment, and the last thing I wanted was for him to see the Druids.

I pretended to pout.

"Fineee," I said. "But I'll need to see you as soon as I can as well. The next time I see Merlin, you had better be there."

"Of course, Claire. What would I do without my horrible servant?" he teased. I giggled as he picked me up and twirled me around. He set me down back onto the pony. "Stay safe," he said seriously. "I want to have the privilege of seeing you grown as a young woman someday."

I couldn't help but make him a promise.

"You will, sire. You will."

~:~:~:~:~

"Emrys, you bring Claridone with you," the Druid man said. This man was none other than the man who would most likely inflict my punishment upon me.

"Yes," he said. "It was great to see her once again, but she has decided it was time to return to her Druid friends."

"She-" he was cut off by a much smaller voice. The voice of a now-eleven-year-old-boy.

"Claire!" Mordred shouted as he ran to me. I felt my heart swell as the boy who meant so much to me came closer with the smile so large and beautiful that it could only be compared to that of an angel.

"Mordred!" I shouted back embracing him as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're back!" he said. "I was afraid you wouldn't be back by the week's end when the camp left."

"Come on, Mordred," I said as he stepped back, keeping his hands on my shoulders. "You of all people should know how clever I am." He and I laughed a little.

"Mordred," I heard Merlin say from behind me. The smile that was on Mordred's face disappeared as he stepped back and stared at Merlin.

"Emrys," he greeted. They just stared at each other with a look of hate for a while before I took hold of Mordred's arm.

"We should go," I said, tugging on him and glancing worriedly at Merlin. Merlin nodded at me, having said our goodbyes at supper, I didn't feel guilty as I turned toward the Druid camp and walked away with Mordred.

I didn't really blame Mordred for disliking Merlin. The last time they came in contact, Merlin tried to kill him.

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Alright, the next chapter is where the fun truly begins! Haha PLEASE review, and I'll be sure to update ASAP! :) Thank you sooooooo much! :D**


	4. Ch2 Separation

I couldn't help but swallow hard as I followed Mordred while he walked through the woods toward his his ally Ragnor. Ragnor always gave me the creeps, the way he looked at me was just disgusting, and I hated it. Unfortunately, the only thing Mordred could do was glare at him and hold me behind him.

I sighed, tucking some of my shining, waist-length golden-red curls into the scarf I used around my head and shoulders like a gypsy, allowing the scarf to come across and cover my mouth and nose. I couldn't help but thank the Gods that I was wearing thick leggings and a warm shirt instead of a silly dress.

When two very familiar men suddenly appeared and Ragnor and his "friends" raised their weapons to kill them, I lurched forward, not even noticing as Mordred told him to stop, grabbing my wrist to hold me beside him.

"Stop," he said, almost calm as he looked upon Merlin and Arthur and strode toward them, keeping me behind him as he helps Arthur to his feet. Ragnor and his goons looked at us. "We should take them to Morgana. She will decide their fate."

I looked at him, wide-eyed. Morgana?

"Who are you?" I heard Arthur demand. I looked at him, slightly frightened. But he wasn't paying much attention to me. Merlin was, though. He and I both could feel the way our power seemed to escalate.

"Mordred," he said with a scowl, still looking at me. Arthur looked around, defeated and annoyed and Mordred smirked. "And Claire," he said, still staring at me.

"What!?" he asked incredulously. I knew he'd recognize me by my eyes anyway, so I lifted the scarf from my head, letting my curls cascade and my face become exposed. "I should have recognized the eyes," he said curtly, reprimanding himself and glaring at me.

I was disappointed in myself even if I was going to convince Mordred to help me free them.

~:~:~:~:~

I ran after Mordred, who was following Merlin and Arthur after they had escaped from the camp.

I watched at Merlin and Arthur jumped across the large gap and Mordred stopped debating whether or not to try and kill them.

"Mordred!" I shouted. He barely glanced back at me. "Mordred, please… Don't do this," I said, grabbing his arm and holding it tightly. He looked into my pleading eyes and the hardness in his softened. He took a step back and stared at Merlin and Arthur again.

"Why are you doing this, Claire?" Arthur asked. "You were such a kind young girl. How did you even end up here?"

"I never went to my mother's friend. I left Merlin and went to the Druids," I lied.

"Why?"

"I had to." He looked confused. I looked at Mordred. "Mordred, let me go with them. You know Morgana will never let me go without a fight," I murmured. He looked upset for a moment. "She'll know who I am," I said.

"You can't," he told me, more pleading than demanding.

"Mordred, I won't survive if I go."

He stared at me for a long time before looking back and forth between the two men and me.

"They are good men."

"Very well," he said almost coldly.

I had no choice but to jump as he pushed me forward.

~:~:~:~:~

"So, you went to the Druids?" Arthur asked that same night over the fire. He was obviously pissed off, and it sounded like a statement than a question. Merlin visibly stiffened.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That's where I was planning to go the whole time."

"Is anything you had said the truth?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of." He sighed, "what do you mean sort of?"

"I never had a family. I wasn't traveling with anyone, but I was actually searching for Merlin and Gaius, so that was the truth. I knew Merlin since my birth. When Merlin had to come to Gaius, I left to live with the Druids. I had heard of them and I was fascinated. As soon as we got close to Camelot, I wove the story together for if I was caught and I left to visit my friend who I hadn't seen in years. I never knew I would have made friends. And I was too young to realize how much damage such a lie could cause. When Merlin was getting wood for the fire to make supper, I wrote a quick letter telling him I was going ahead because I didn't want to trouble him any farther and being young, I had a lot of stamina. It was easy to just take off and run back to the Druids."

Nothing was said for a long while. Supper was dished out. Arthur took a bite before looking confused.

"Is this…. Missing something?" he asked.

"Ah, sorry," Merlin said. "Claire doesn't eat meat. I forgot to mention that."

"Of course," he said. Then it was silent again as we ate. I offered to wash everything, but it was Arthur that said no. As soon as Merlin was off to wash, he stared into the fire. "Claire," he said. "I once told you that I wanted to see you again as a young lady, did I not?"

"You did," I replied quietly. I was ashamed by what I had told him as a child. I hated myself for continuing to lie. But it was necessary. I remembered how happy Mordred was when he heard I had lied to them. He was happy that I didn't trust the king. It gave him more of an argument as to why Arthur was ruthless. Because if I told him the truth, I'd be dead.

"I do not take back what I said," he said. He looked right into my eyes. "And what a gorgeous young woman you have grown to be." I could feel my face heat up. "Whoever you marry will be very lucky to have such a beautiful and compassionate woman."

"Thank you, sire."

"Arthur."

"What?" I asked, brows furrowing.

"Call me Arthur."

~:~:~:~:~

_I giggled, continuing my sprint across the hills of white and pink flowers. I felt so free, and I couldn't help but stop when I saw the mountains and forests in the distance. The sight was beautiful._

_I just stood there for a moment before something rammed into my back, causing me to tumble forward and down the hill with the figure, before coming to a stop at the bottom of the hill. I groaned before opening my eyes to see Mordred above me. _So he was the culprit,_ I thought._

_"Why are you grinning?" I asked, giggling a little._

_"Happy sixteenth birthday," he said._

_"Well thank you," I said with a grin. "But could you please get off?"_

_He blushed a little, still smiling, and got up, pulling me with him._

_"Close your eyes," he said. I giggled again before closing my eyes. It took only a moment before Mordred told me to open them again. He was only a foot away from me, holding a tiara made of the beautiful flowers from the field._

_"Oh, _Mordred_," I said. "It's _beautiful_!" He grinned even wider if that was even possible, and he placed the tiara on my head. It wasn't hard for him to do that, either. As soon as he hit thirteen, he shot up like a sprout to a whopping 184 centimeters before he hit sixteen, and was nineteen at the time of my sixteenth birthday. As compared to me, who was only 163 centimeters and unfortunately stayed that height._

_"And there's more," he said. "First, the flowers won't wilt, I enchanted it." I couldn't help the excited gasp that came from my lips. "And second…" He looked around. "I got this at the town a few weeks back," he said, pulling a small package out from his belt. "I er… Used a little magic to add some design."_

_I looked at him confused before turning my attention back to unwrapping the package in my hands. The shining dagger with a golden hilt and a brown leather package made me gasp. The hilt had an intricate Celtic design, and the blade had 'Imaldrian,' the name the Druids called me, inscribed into it._

_"Oh, _Mordred_," I said, breathless._

_"Do you like it?"_

_"_Like_ it? Mordred, I l_ove_ it!" I breathed as I reached to embrace him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and my heart did this weird little roll thing._

_"I'm glad," he told me, kissing my forehead before resting his chin on my head._

I woke with a start, leaping up and pulling out the dagger I had gotten all those years ago and pressing it lightly against the neck of the person who broke a twig by my head.

"Claire!" Arthur shouted.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Arthur, it was reflex. I was afraid someone was attacking."

"Does that happen often?" he asked, incredulously, his eyes still wide as he took a step back, still looking at me as I inspected the dagger in my hands. I didn't speak for a small while.

"I'm a Druid, remember?"

He didn't way anything for a moment.

"Where did you get that blade?" he asked. He seemed genuinely interested, and he took a step forward, holding his hand out as if asking to hold it. I handed it to him and he inspected it, marveling at the gold designs and the sharpness of the blade. It was sharper than any razor.

"Mordred," I told him. "It was a gift on my sixteenth birthday."

"It's beautiful," he said. "I've never seen anything like it." It was almost as if he didn't want to let the dagger go. "What's this?" he asked, running his gloved hands across the inscription along the blade.

"It is the name the Druids used for me," I answered simply.

He nodded, still staring that the blade.

"It's honestly the most beautiful blade I've ever seen," he said. "Mordred must care deeply for you to give you a gift such as this." I felt my face heat up as he handed the dagger back to me.

"He and I have known each other since we were children. We shall always hold a place in our hearts for each other, sire." He gave me a knowing look that made my face heat up more.

"Arthur," he reminded.

"Arthur."

**~:~:~:~:~ **

**I hope you liked her flashback/dream! I wanted some way to show you how close Mordred and Claire were, and I figured that dreams were the best way to go!**

**PLEASEEEEEEE review and tell me what you think!**

**Until next time, friends.**

**Em**


	5. Ch3 Knighthood

**Okay! Finally, Mordred and Claire will be reunited in real time! Yayyyy! Haha enjoy! :)**

**With love,**

**Em**

**~:~:~:~:~**

Mordred listened in horror as Morgana spoke of the woman he cared so much about.

"I must find Imaldrian," she said viciously. "If I kill her, then Emrys is nothing."

"Are you sure that's the best approach, Morgana?" he asked worried, but not allowing it to show through to his exterior. She had been saying these horrible things about many people the few days he had resided with her, and he was realizing just how corrupted she was.

"That's the only way. You don't doubt me, do you?"

"No, it's only... The Imaldrian has not yet been seen as far as our knowledge goes."

"Then we must find her. She _must_ be awake by now."

Mordred's stomach sank and his heart clenched.

He knew he couldn't let this happen.

~:~:~:~:~

"Imaldrian," Morgana said, grinning evilly at me as I stepped between Arthur and the sword she enchanted. "Look, Mordred, two for one."

"You will not kill him, Morgana," I said. "Ever."

"Oh, really?" she asked. "I suppose not, if you're still around."

Suddenly, the sword came at me, and I grabbed my dagger, knowing it wasn't much, but I hadn't had a sword on me since it was lost at the beginning of my travels with Mordred. I blocked the sword as much as I could, but when she threw me across the cave using magic, I was slammed against the wall and my dagger fell from my hand at the impact. I grunted as I fell to the ground and it was only a moment before the sword was embedded in my stomach.

I yelled out in pain as the sword left my abdomen, and the only sound I heard was the blood rushing through my veins as I tried to stop the same sword from harming Arthur, but I couldn't make it with the wound in my stomach. I watched with horror as Arthur's head lolled to the side. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mordred slit Morgana with his knife, but my attention was limited to Arthur. He wasn't supposed to fall.

I heard Mordred yell my name as I moved my hand from its place on my bleeding stomach to see it covered in blood. I couldn't support my weight anymore as I let myself fall to the floor. I saw my dagger laying right in front of me, and I grabbed for it, putting in in its sheath.

I just sat and listened as Mordred lifted Arthur and brought him to the others.

"Why are you doing this?" I heard Arthur grunt.

"You saved my life once," Mordred replied. Even through the pain I couldn't help but smile.

I was shocked when Mordred came back to get me.

"Arthur," I said, confused.

"The knights have him, don't worry Claire."

I nodded as he helped me out after the knights.

"Thank you," I said.

"I know how much they mean to you, Claire," he said as he helped me forward to the others.

"I know you do."

"And I now see what you do. He truly is a good man."

~:~:~:~:~

"Mordred!" I shouted as I ran to hug him. "I'm so proud of you!" I told him, tears in my eyes. "A _knight_!"

It was a few weeks after we had gotten back to the Castle and both Arthur and I were mostly healed.

He laughed, wrapping his arms around me. "I couldn't have done it without you, Claire. Without you, I don't know if I could have seen what you spoke of in Arthur. The good in him may have been nearly invisible."

I pulled back and looked into his beautiful blue-green eyes.

"You've become a fine man, Mordred. It's an honor to be such a good friend."

He smiled and took my hand.

"Come," he said. "Let's go for a ride around the city."

I laughed a little as he lead me forward.

"Mordred, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything."

"What made you change your mind about Arthur so quickly?"

He stopped suddenly, looking me right in the eyes. He just stared at me, serious. For a moment, I thought he wasn't going to say anything and instead, he'd just stand there and look at me all day.

"When I was with Morgana, she only spoke hate," he began. "She said things. Horrible things about both you and Emrys." He brushed some of my hair behind my ear, the trail of where his hand brushed my skin felt hot and I was suddenly very aware that not only was he still holding my hand, but his face was less than twenty five centimeters from my own. "She told me she _needed_ to find you. To _kill_ you. She said so many things that it made me realize how poisoned her mind was. Then I thought of you," he said, taking a small step closer. His eyes filled with an emotion I never saw in his eyes. I didn't understand what it was, but I wondered if my eyes held the same powerful emotion. Something inside me was welling up, past the brim. Something so heartbreakingly powerful. Something that made me realize how much this boy—no, this _man_ meant to me. The passion I heard in his voice made me want to melt. He trailed his fingers across my cheek before holding my chin, the burning sensation alighting my skin everywhere he touched. "I thought of the faith you had, and the love and compassion I had always adored. I remembered the way you told me that you knew, that you just _knew_ we would one day be accepted in Camelot. Not because of any prophecy, but because of the good in Arthur's heart. And in the cave, I saw what you were speaking of. When Arthur spoke of how close they were before, I saw her corruption clear as day. The kindness that she held toward for me was not pure. She is corrupted by hate. And that is never going to change."

We just stared at each other for a while, staring into each other's eyes as if it was the first time every that we had seen each other. I didn't even notice my eyes flash to his lips and back to his eyes.

"Mordred-" I began. I was cut off by a whistle and we whipped around, each of us taking a small step away from one another, letting go of each other so we were no longer touching. And of course, it was none other than Gwaine (who was obviously the one who whistled from the smug look on his face), Arthur, Gwynivere, Leon, Percival, and several of the other knights who had gathered to hear Mordred as he spoke to me of his realization. From the way they were looking at us, I could tell they had only heard from the part about him thinking of me. But that was more than enough for my face to go up in flames.

Gwyn was trying her best not to giggle, holding her fingertips lightly to her mouth, and all of the men were just outright grinning. Especially Arthur.

"You two really _do_ hold a 'special place' in your hearts for each other, don't you?"

~:~:~:~:~

_"I dare you to kiss me!" I teased the black-haired boy in front of me._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me," I said, smugly. "I dare you to kiss me."_

_"But- But we're friends! That's just odd!"_

_"Ha! That means I win! See? I told you I could come up with something you wouldn't do!"_

_"Very well then," he said. "Come here so I can kiss you!"_

_I gasped, squealing before turning around and giggling as I ran through the forest._

_"You can't get me!" I sang, sprinting._

_"Oh yes I will!" he sang back._

_"Not if I can help it!" I shouted back. Unfortunately for me, it wasn't long before he caught up with me. Damn his speed. He pulled my hand and leaned in to kiss me, but at the last second, I turned my head._

_We were both blushing so hard you could have boiled water on our faces._

_Knock, knock!_

I groaned. Who would wake me from this adorable memory?

_Knock knock!_

I cuddled into the blankets of the bed within the gorgeous room Arthur was allowing me to stay in.

_Knock knock!_

"Yes, yes, very well!" I shouted. "One moment, let me become decent!" I stood, yawning as I reached for my robe, tying it around me as I turned to walk toward the window. "Come in!" I called. I heard the door open as I pulled the curtains away from the windows, allowing light to filter into the room. "Merlin! Gaius!" I greeted the two men who entered my chambers. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," they said. Merlin walked to the table, a tray of fruits, water, and pastries overflowing.

"Oh, Merlin, how wonderful! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, walking toward the small table. "Please, sit with me."

The two men sat and we all ate together. It made me smile to think only a few weeks before when I had arrived and I had offered them food they had declined, but after some persistence, it became a regular thing for us to have breakfast together every morning and talk about silly things such as childhood or even the latest fashions. It always made me giggle when we got on that topic. I never knew men wouldn't mind to contribute to my thoughts on dresses or jewelry other things girls tend to wear. But I wondered if they only contributed (mostly agreeing with me when I said I didn't understand how it could possibly be comfortable) to humor me.

It was just nice to talk openly with the two men who I feel so close with. I couldn't help but wish that I could speak so openly with Arthur as well.

"Claire," Gaius said when there was a comfortable lull in conversation.

"Yes, Gaius?" I asked.

"There is something that has been plaguing our minds, and we wish to speak openly with you."

"What is it?" I asked, getting anxious. Was something wrong?

"It's nothing to worry about, Claire, it's just… Well, Merlin and I are unsure as to how pure Mordred's alliance with the king is. We're worried he's still not to be trusted."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. The two men in front of me stared at me, shocked.

"Apologies," I said through my giggles. "I know you're concerned. But please, you must believe me that a few days ago when Mordred was knighted I asked him the same thing. He told me with so much passion, so much conviction, that he really was on Arthur's side, that I don't know if it's possible for him to go back to Morgana."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked. I held his hand in mine.

"Merlin, I have known this man since he and I were children. The look in his eyes… There was only kindness and adoration towards your king when he spoke. I have never seen him so sure about something. He's laying his life on the line for him. And I can know no greater way he can show his conviction."

Merlin looked at me, and suddenly I felt as though he could see right into my soul.

"You love him."

"What?"

"You do."

I opened my mouth to respond, still shocked when there was a knock on the door. I stood. "Yes?" I called, a little on-edge.

The door opened, and Arthur was standing there.

"Honestly," I said, exasperated. "How many people are going to visit me when I'm still in my night dress?"

"Apologies, Claire," Arthur said. "I just wanted you to know that I will be training with Mordred today. I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch."

"Of course," I said. "Once I'm dressed _out_ of my night dress." I knew the hint was more than enough as Arthur grinned, laughing slightly. I heard Merlin and Gaius stand up and I turned to them. "Thank you for joining me for breakfast again," I told them. "Please, come again tomorrow."

Merlin and Gaius were both laughing a little at my slight irritation due to my lack of dress, but they both were able to agree before they all turned to leave.

_Knock knock!_

"Dear God, who is it this time!?" I asked and the three men laughed as Mordred opened the door, my maid following him.

"Good morning to you as well," Mordred said with a grin.

"Alright, you three out!" I said, shooing the two original visitors out with the king. "Alyssa," I said with a smile. "Please, help me dress in this," I motioned to my usual outfit of leggings, a warm shirt, and riding boots. She nodded as I moved to walk behind the screen. The only thing I ever let her do for me was take my dirty laundry, and I can't even tell you how many times I spoke with her for hours at night during supper and as I was getting ready for bed. She was a good companion, actually.

"I'm sorry for stopping by," Mordred told me from where he was, leaning against my bedpost.

"Mordred, you're my best friend," I said. "If anything, I'm glad that you stopped by to say hello."

"Well, it wasn't just that," he said as I was pulling on my new, clean pair of leggings.

"Well what is it?" I asked, before I pulled my nightdress off and threw it atop the screen. I began to bind my chest in the normal fashion (don't worry, you can tell I have a chest, I'm not making myself look like a man with these "bindings" it's kind of like a medieval bra is all) as Mordred responded.

"I was wondering if perhaps after I was finished with Arthur on the training ground, you'd like to take a ride with me through the forest to that field two hours south from here? We could have a picnic like we used to when we were children."

I didn't say anything for a moment as I pulled my shirt over my head, and tugged my socks onto my feet. I stepped out from behind the screen and looked at him.

I couldn't help the giggle that emanated from my mouth as I remembered my dream. What a coincidence. "Is that the same field we played dares in after I came back from my visit with Gaius and Merlin?"

He smiled at the memory as well. "You mean when you dared me to kiss you?"

I laughed, open-mouthed this time when I heard Alyssa giggle. "Yes."

"Yes."

"I'd love to."

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Eeeeeeeee you guys, I hope you all LOVE this story as much as I do! Haha don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

**Lots of love,**

**Em**


	6. Ch4 A Picnic

**Yay! Another Chapter is here! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Em**

**~:~:~:~:~**

"Remember how we couldn't look each other in the eyes for almost a week?" I asked Mordred with a laugh while riding beside him. It had been about an hour since we had left Camelot, and we were making some good ground, being over halfway there already. It wasn't difficult at a fast trot. He laughed as well.

"How could I forget?" he asked. "It was the most boring, adventure-less week of my life." I laughed again. Before going quiet. "Is something wrong?"

"I miss being a child, Mordred. Things were simpler." I could feel his eyes on me, but I just looked ahead.

"I don't."

"Why not?" I asked, actually looking at him now. "The Druids were so kind, and we had time to just run around and be children. Remember all of those beautiful flower tiaras you made me every year on my birthday once I turned sixteen?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "But now we have the ability to make a change for the good. We can make decisions that we couldn't as children, make a difference that couldn't have been made as children."

I couldn't help but stare at him for a while. It amazed me how much he grew up. He was only twenty-three, and already, so much about him has changed. But somehow he was still the man that I learned to lo-

I shook my head. What was I thinking? I wouldn't allow myself to use such a passionate word about my best friend. I rolled my eyes at myself before looking back at him with a glint in my eyes.

"I'll race you to the field. Last one there has to serve everything!"

It was only a second before we took off, laughing and acting like the children we were again.

~:~:~:~:~

"Yes!" I shouted, out of breath from the heavy riding. Mordred laughed, out of breath as well as he dismounted his horse. I just watched him, getting off my horse as well.

"I guess that means I'm serving you, milady," he teased whilst tying our horses to the tree. I grabbed the blanket. "I thought I was supposed to be serving everything?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to find the perfect spot."

He laughed as I ran off with the blanket to the small clearing we once ran through together.

I found the perfect spot, right in the middle where we could see the clouds, so I set out the blanket, laying on the soft ground. It was only a few moments before I heard footsteps coming closer and I sat up slightly, grinning at Mordred while he set the basket down, laying down on the other side of the blanket.

"Do you want to eat now or do you want to wait?" he asked. I thought for a moment before responding.

"Let's eat now and then watch the sky," I told him with a smile.

He grinned, "alright."

I watched him as he unpacked the food. He was still in his Camelot chain mail with his billowing red cape. I couldn't help but smile, looking at him. Not too long ago, he was with Morgana. And now he's a knight of Camelot. I observed the face I knew so well, and his soft, curly dark hair. I couldn't stop my heart from skipping a beat when he looked at me.

"What?" he asked. I just laughed.

"Nothing, just thinking I guess," I told him with a smile while he finished setting the food out.

"About?"

"Just... How different things have gotten to be recently."

"Is it a good different?" he asked, looking at me, now finished setting out our meal and laying on his side.

"It's a wonderful different, Mordred."

"So you've thought of what I said?"

"About us growing up?" He nodded. "Yes."

"Good," he said with a smile.

"You were right," I said as he poured two glasses of the wine he brought. "And," I said teasingly. "I was also thinking about how handsome my best friend looks in his Camelot Knight attire."

He chuckled, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. Nothing was said for a moment. "Claire, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked, the smile falling off of my face in worry.

"Arthur has made me a knight of the round table."

I felt my heart swell, and my face lit up with a huge smile. "Oh my God, Mordred, did he really?"

"Yes," he said with a grin.

"Well," I said, holding up my glass of wine. "To you, for becoming the most honorable man I've ever known."

He held up his glass as well, tapping mine with his. "You must not know too many men," he said before drinking from his glass at the same time I drank from mine.

~:~:~:~:~

I rolled over onto my back.

"That was _wonderful_, Mordred, thank you."

I heard Mordred finish packing everything else away into the basket and setting it beside him on the grass before he lay down next to me.

"I was just glad to have time alone with my best friend for the first time in a long time," he said.

We just sat there and looked at the sky until it was streaked with purples and pinks and oranges.

I sighed, "It's gorgeous."

I heard Mordred roll over to look at me. "I'll say."

I looked at him, my cheeks gaining a dusting of pink as I looked into his beautiful light blue-green eyes that were filled with warmth. He reached for my face, trailing his fingers across my cheek, leaving those trails of fire as he leaned in slowly.

I began to close my eyes when we heard the sound of hooves coming through the forest. Mordred and I jumped up, drawing our weapons, ready for the worst, but I was still distracted by the feeling of fire.

I couldn't help but laugh when Merlin and Arthur came from the woods.

~:~:~:~:~

"You wanted to 'check on' us?" I asked, incredulously. "_Really_?"

"Well," Arthur said. "That, and you need to be fitted."

I didn't say anything for a moment.

"_Fitted_?" I asked. I heard Mordred snort, trying to hide his laughter and failing. I couldn't help but try and hide my smile as I glanced at him. "Fitted for what, exactly?"

"Well..." Arthur started. "You can't expect to wear something like _that_ to the anniversary of my coronation celebration."

I stopped my horse and stared at him. They all stopped to look at me, and I didn't miss the look of amusement on any of their faces.

"What?"

"You're supposed to wear a dress, like a lady, Claire," Merlin explained.

"But... But I haven't worn a dress since I was a _child_," I said, eyes wide.

"Which is why you're being fitted," Arthur explained. "For day dressed as well, Merlin and I decided it was high time for you to start dresing your age. Now hurry up, or it will have to wait until next week and it will stress the poor seamstress out."

Slowly, I came to my senses and allowed my horse to continue trotting forward. We were only a quarter of an hour from Camelot, and the sun was beginning to dip beyond the horizon.

"Wait a second, neither of you are my father, what is wrong with you? You can't make me wear death contraptions!"

"I can't believe it took you this long to realize I said that," Arthur said with a laugh.

"And Claire, you know we view you as our daughter," Merlin said. I didn't miss Mordred's grin.

"But-"

"Claire," Arthur said. "You are to dress like a lady, and that's final."

I realized there was no way I was about to win this, so I shut my mouth, staring at my two father figures as they tried not to laugh as they carried on.

But my face was still pale with fear of the idea that I'd make a fool of myself in front of everyone by tripping over the silly skirts.

Much to the amusement of the three men I was traveling with.

~:~:~:~:~

"Milady, your figure is gorgeous," the seamstress told me. "And I have the perfect fabric for your dress!"

"I'm happy that you're excited for this," I told her with a weak laugh.

"You will be the most beautiful woman at the celebration, the envy of Camelot," she said.

"More like the most clumsy," I teased.

"Madame, you may not have worn a dress in many years, but you don't know how many women have compared your movements to water. You're so graceful and aware, it's something every woman in Camelot has spoken of many times."

I felt my face heat up.

"Really?"

"Truly, milady... And if it's not too bold to say, milady... Sir Mordred is lucky to have you."

As you can expect, that earned dozens of blushes and explanations from me.

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Haha I hope you liked that chapter! I can't wait to write more! :D**

**Don't forget to review!**

**With love,**

**Em**


	7. Ch5 The Celebration

"What do you think, milady?" the seamstress (whom I learned was names Eliya) asked me. I stared at the girl in the mirror, unable to speak.

"Madame, are you alright?" Alyssa asked me hesitantly.

"I look like a lady," I said, incredulously. I heard them giggle slightly.

"You'll take any man's breath away," Alyssa said.

"And what did I tell you two about formalities? I'm not royalty, I'm a guest. Please, call me Claire before I go insane."

"Sorry," they said with grins on their faces.

I turned back to the mirror. My hair was half up and half down, the curls that were down shining bright as the sun, which was mostly normal. However, the pearls that were weaved through the top wasn't normal. It was beautiful. They put a slight amount of powder on my face. On my eyes, they had some brown, which brought out the green in my eyes. They didn't need to do anything to my cheeks except add a slight pink because most of the color was drained from it due to nervousness. And they didn't add any cream to my lips, because they were naturally a dark pink. They put a simple gold necklace around my neck with a round pendant made of gold and pearl. The heels they gave me to wear were gold, and the most beautiful shoes I have ever seen.

But the dress was what I felt was the most beautiful. It was an off-the shoulder green gown which matched my eyes with a gold underskirt that matched my hair. The 'v' that was cut into the skirt showed the gold fabric beautifully, and the pearl designs on the golden fabric, and on the bodice of the corset, was wonderful. The "A" line skirt trailed behind me slightly. The part that made me blush was the cleavage. It was daring, in my opinion. The neckline was heart shaped, and dipped between my breasts, which were showcased perfectly.

"Are you sure it's not too daring?" I asked them, holding a hand to my exposed chest.

"I'd think not," Alyssa said. "It's the symbol of a woman, you should be proud to show it."

My heart was racing, and I couldn't help but ask myself the same question over and over. Finally, I swallowed my pride and asked the question.

"Do you think Mordred will like it?"

I blushed slightly as the two girls giggled.

"He won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"He'll be rendered speechless!"

_Knock knock!_

"Who is it?" I asked, getting nervous.

"It's Gwynivere, sweetheart. I told Arthur I would come with you because I'm sure you're a nervous wreck," she said. "May I come in?"

"Yes," I said, speechless yet again.

She opened the door and gasped when she saw me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Is it too daring?" I asked. I turned back to the mirror," Oh God, it is, isn't it? Maybe I shouldn't go-"

"No!" Gwyn said. I looked to her.

"You're just… You're so beautiful."

I didn't say anything for a moment.

"Really?"

"Really."

~:~:~:~:~

"Isn't it tradition for you to enter with your husband?" I asked her as we stood outside of the doors where the party was waiting for the queen.

"In case you haven't noticed, Claire, we don't always go be tradition," she said with a small smile. "I was a servant once, remember?" I nodded before taking a shaky breath.

"You ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I told her as she nodded to the guards who were openly staring at me to open the doors.

My heart was racing as Gwyn and I linked our arms and began walking into the hall. Suddenly, there was silence as we entered the room and everyone stood in respect for the queen. I could feel the eyes of many on me as I walked. But I was searching for one pair and one pair alone.

It took me seconds before I saw him. Mordred looked at me as though he had never seen me before, and when his eyes met mine, he grinned widely, and I suddenly felt as though I could do anything.

~:~:~:~:~

We finished supper and the music began. I sat still in my seat as the king asked the queen in her gorgeous red velvet gown to dance. I watched with slight jealousy as they twirled around the room with such obvious love for one another etched on their faces.

After a few minutes, other couples began to join in and I watched as the magical scene of many gorgeous figures waltzed around the room. Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder and I was ripped from my daydreams to see none other than Mordred, holding his hand out to me.

"Would you care to dance, milady?" he asked. I giggled as I took his hand.

"Mordred, it's just me," I reminded him. "But yes, thank you."

As we began our fluid dance, so like the ones we used to as children with the Druids, his hand on my waist and mine on his shoulder, he looked me in the eyes.

"Nay," he said. "Tonight, you are a breathtakingly beautiful woman."

I felt my cheeks heat up as we moved in sync with each other, adding in twirls and other simple moves more and more as we danced with one another, and we whispered to each other our fondest memories of when we used to dance with each other as children. Our movements were so one with each other, and we became so lost with each other, it wasn't until the song was over and I curtsied to my friend as he bowed that I realized everyone had stopped to watch us, clapping for us once the song was over.

I felt my face heat up as he chuckled, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles, making my face heat up more.

He led me back to the table as everyone else began dancing again.

"You seem parched," he said. "Would you like a drink?"

"Thank you, Mordred, that would be very appreciated."

As he walked away, I caught sight of Merlin, and began to walk toward him, my heels clicking quietly.

"Merlin," I said with a smile. He grinned at me, slightly sad. "Is something wrong?

"I can't believe what a wonderful young woman you've become, Claire," he said. "If I wasn't a servant, I would hug you."

"Oh, Merlin," I said, slight tears gathering in my eyes. I glanced toward the dance floor. "Dance with me," I demanded.

"What?"

"You heard me, I want you to dance with me."

"But-"

"Come on," I giggled, taking his hand and making my way to the dance floor. I began dancing with Merlin and we talked about whatever came to our minds, until Percival came from behind him and asked for a dance with me. Marlin nodded, almost too happy to go before turning to me and bowing, reminding me of how proud he was of me, and walking off.

I danced with Percival for a few minutes before being handed off again, this time to someone I didn't know. We spoke politely and he introduced himself before I was handed off again. By the time the song ended, I was feeling dizzy from all the people I danced with, so I left to go find Mordred.

It was only a few minutes before I found him talking with Gwaine (who I had also danced with), so I walked up to them, beaming.

"Mordred," I greeted

"Claire," he greeted back. "I came back to give you your drink, but you had disappeared."

"Sorry, I was-"

"Dancing, I know," he said with a grin. "Gwaine here told me he found you dancing with Leon." I almost missed the look of jealousy that flashed through his eyes before returning to normal again.

I giggled. "I wasn't quite expecting to be handed off as many times as I was, I meant to have a dance with Merlin," I told him. The two men smiled at me.

"Well who can resist, with a gorgeous woman like you here," Gwaine said, bending to kiss my hand, in full flirt mode.

"Well, thank you Gwaine, but I'm just like any of the other fine women here. And there's no way I look as nice as the queen, she's like a star," I told them dreamily as I looked upon the queen who was sitting and talking with Arthur.

The song that had been playing began to end after talking with Mordred and Gwaine a few more minutes, and when there was a tap on my shoulder, I was almost afraid it was another stranger. But when I turned, it was none other than the king himself.

He bowed and I curtsied before he held his hand out to me. "May I have this dance, milady?"

I smiled. "You shall."

This time, I was only passed around a few times to a couple other knights before finally, Mordred stepped in again.

This time, like the last time we danced together, was just as natural and graceful. No one dared to interrupt us as we held each other.

This time when we danced, it was much slower than the first time. I was well aware of everywhere Mordred came in contact with me.

We didn't speak, and instead, we just stared into each other's eyes, keeping our movements less fancy compared to our first dance.

"Claire," he said as the end of the song was nearing. "If there's one thing I'm sure of in my life, it's how thankful I am to have you." I blushed slightly as I smiled at him.

"Mordred, I feel the same way. We've known each other since we were young, and without you, I'm not sure if I could have made it through everything I had without you there beside me."

"No, Claire, it is your strength and your wisdom which I have always relied on. When my father was hanged by Uther, you were there for me to comfort me and remind me of your faith. Everything that you've ever done has been so beautiful, and it's all meant so much to me. You say that you don't know hoe you could have survived without me. But the true question is how I would have survived without you." I had tear in my eyes as my gaze held his. The emotions in his eyes were ones I knew were reflected in my own. "Claire, you mean everything to me."

I could barely see Mordred through the tears that made their way into my eyes.

"Mordred," I whispered, tears falling over my cheeks as the song came to an end and we stopped our dance.

"Please, Claire," he whispered, tears welling in his eyes as well. "I have to tell you how I feel-"

"Sir," some man cut in. "I apologize, but would it be alright if I stole the lady?"

Mordred looked defeated as he handed me over. I had barely enough time to wipe away the stray tears I had before the man whisked me away, leaving the man I now knew for sure that I loved behind.

~:~:~:~:~

That night, after the party, I walked back to my room slowly, ready to collapse from the long and draining party. When I reached me chambers, I was ready to cry from exhaustion and guilt of not saying what I knew I should have.

"Your dresses should all be coming in tomorrow morning, milady," Alyssa said happily.

"Mm," I said, allowing her to undress me and attempting to think of anyone and anything aside from Mordred, for if I did, I knew I would have broken down into tears. I loved him. And now, I knew it. I missed my chance to tell him that night, and I didn't know if I'd ever get the chance again.

"I've seen them all, they'll look gorgeous on you," she said excited.

"Mm."

"My favorite is either the cream colored one with roses on the bodice or the pink one with lace. Oh, you'll love them, milady!"

She was almost done undressing me, thank goodness. "Mm."

It was silent for a moment as she finished undressing me, and as usual, she began to get the bed ready while I slipped my nightdress over my head. As I settled into bed, Alyssa looked at me concerned.

"As a friend," she said, sitting on the edge of my bed. I'm going to ask you something. I nodded. "Is everything alright, Claire?"

It was then that I let out a sob, almost leaping to throw my arms around her as I cried.

"Claire?" she asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I-I…" I began. "I l-lo…. I love him!" I wailed.

"Sir Mordred?" she asked.

"Ho-how did you know?" I asked, gasping as I wiped my eyes.

She chuckled. "Milady, I promise you, this is nothing to cry about. Don't you worry about a thing."

It was almost an hour before she got me to stop crying, and hours more before Alyssa and I finished speaking, and as she headed out to head to her home, I begged her to just make a cot and sleep in the same room as me, afraid that I'd start crying again.

But as soon as Alyssa was settled in, we were both out like lights.

**~:~:~:~:~ **

**Oh yeah! The story's progressing! Haha I hope you liked it! :D Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks a ton!**

**Em :D**


	8. Ch6 Uther

I was wandering around the castle when I heard a door slam open behind me. I spun around, gasping. I was glad those silly dresses wouldn't be done until the day after or I may have fallen.

Especially when I saw no one behind me.

"H-hello?" I asked, taking a small step forward. I didn't know if it was just me or if the hallway suddenly got cold and darkened as though night suddenly came upon Camelot.

The vase on a pedestal next to me began to topple over, and as a reflex, my eyes flashed silver and they stopped in midair before my eyes flashed again and the objects were put back in their place.

I walked forward to the end of the hall where it sounded as though someone was running.

"Hello?" I asked again.

It was only a moment before I felt as though someone used magic on me, throwing me against the wall.

I screamed as I flew to the other side of the hall and grunted in pain as my body hit the wall. My head slammed against the wall as well, making my vision spotty.

"Who.. Who are you?" I asked. The footsteps continued toward me, but no figure accompanied them. "Show yourself!" I demanded, standing back up on unsteady feet.

The footsteps stopped, seemingly right in front of me before I heard a growl and the vase was thrown against the floor, shattering into thousands of sharp shards. I looked at the shards, eyes wide before whatever that thing was threw me to the floor after it.

I screamed as the shards cut into my shoulders, neck, and my head. I was slammed hard against the wall again and I let out another scream when the sword on the wall sliced open my stomach.

I heard several sets of feet running toward me and I gasped, pressing myself against the wall and holding my bleeding stomach.

_Not more,_ I begged in my mind. _Please, don't bring more of these beings._

"Claire!" I heard. My eyes snapped open and I looked to see Mordred, Arthur, Merlin, and Gaius. "What happened? Why are you crying?" Mordred continued as he crouched down in front of me and reached for my hand. He gasped when he saw the gashes on my right side, and when he saw my hands covered in blood, his eyes filled with rage. "Who did this?" He demanded.

"I-I don't know," I said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked, growling slightly. But his face softened when he looked into my eyes. "What happened, Claire?" He asked softer this time, holding my unharmed cheek in his warm hand. I put my hand over his, neither of us noticing the blood from my hands transferring to his as I held it.

"It was so sudden," I said, still in shock. "It just went dark, and everything was suddenly cold. The door has slammed open and... I heard footsteps, but no one was there."

I didn't miss the look Merlin, Gaius, and Arthur shared.

"Whatever it was threw me against the wall, and smashed the vase, throwing me down after it. Then it threw me against the wall and threw to sword from the wall and it slashed my stomach," I finished, stronger now that I was quickly getting over the initial shock.

"It seems Uther doesn't like having a Druid girl as a guest in his castle," I heard Gaius murmur.

"What's going on?" I demanded, looking at them now as I used Mordred as an anchor to help stand.

"We need to get you bandaged, Claire," Gaius said. "That wound looks nasty.

"Gaius," I said. "I may be a female, but I have seen bloodshed and I've been wounded worse than this. I have been faced with evil Sorcery of all kinds. I think I deserve to know what is going on, and it's my belief it isn't a typical occurrence."

The three men looked at each other and I felt Mordred's eyes on me as he took my arm, wrapping it around his shoulder and holding my waist.

I was almost distracted through everything by the warmth that coursed through me at every one of his touches.

"Very well," Arthur said. "But not here."

~:~:~:~:~

"So that was Uther?" I asked incredulously.

"It was his spirit, yes," Gaius said.

"But... How did he get here?" I asked, wincing slightly as Gaius tugged the bandages too tightly.

"Apologies, Claire," Gaius said.

"I'm afraid that was my fault," Arthur said. "I visited him. To speak with him. He said he wasn't too happy with what I had done to the kingdom. And I had made the mistake of looking back at him before leaving."

_It wasn't just because of my Druid heritage that he attacked,_ I thought. _I had done magic in front of him._

I groaned, putting my head in my hands. I wished Mordred was here, but he was kicked out when Gaius told me I would have to take off my shirt in order for the bandages to be placed correctly.

Neither of us were too happy about his being kicked out. But I also had a feeling it was because Merlin didn't want Mordred knowing of the situation, and that made me a little angered as well.

But unlike so many girls my age and in my position, I was not embarrassed when I was left only in my bindings while Gaius searched for any stray glass shards and got me bandaged in front of these men.

They were my father figures, after all.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked, dashing over to me and putting his hand on my bare, unwounded shoulder. "Is it your head?"

"I'm fine, Merlin," I sighed into my hands. "How are we to get him back to where he came?"

"We?" Arthur asked. "You're wounded, you won't be doing anything!"

I slowly stood, staring at Arthur.

"I am strong, Arthur. I've lived through dozens of raids with the Druids, and I've been through things you wouldn't believe. Besides, I want to help banish the man who killed Mordred's father."

"So it's for revenge?" He asked.

"No, Arthur. I hold no hate in my heart. Instead, I do it for justice."

~:~:~:~:~

"When you drink this, you will have the ability to see, hear, and speak with him. When you see him, you must blow this horn," Gaius said, setting the horn on the table. I had been pacing at the opposite end of the table, but when Gaius put the three small vials on the table, I walked to the same side of the table as Merlin, taking one of the vials from the table.

I giggled when Merlin took a drink and tried to make it seem like it was fine, but I laughed open-mouthed at Arthur's horrified expression when he took his dose before downing my own and screaming "Dear God!" Before doubling forward, clutching my mouth.

Of course that made all of them laugh at me.

~:~:~:~:~

It hadn't taken long for us to come across the being that had hurt not only me, but Gwen as well. I heard him fighting with Merlin and Arthur in the throne room before I burst through the doors, the horn in my hand.

"You!" Uther said, glaring at me.

"Arthur!" I shouted, seeing him laying on the ground unconscious. "What have you done to him?" I glared at Uther before he threw Merlin and I against the wall.

After a moment, we were able to scramble back up, my wound screaming as we ran. Stupidly, I turned to hold him off without Merlin's knowledge, while Merlin continued to run ahead. I crouched behind the statue in the hallway, waiting for the spirit to arrive.

It was only moments before I heard his footsteps and I jumped out from the statue, eyes flashing silver as I moved the small table in front of his path.

"You have magic," he stated stupidly. "You're the second person to have magic that has been allowed in the castle since my passing."

"Actually, you were the one that let Merlin into the castle, and you seem to have forgotten about Morgana," I said smartly before turning to run after Merlin, hearing Uther's spirit let out a roar.

I used my magic to find the path Merlin took, and it led to the armory.

"Really, Merlin?" I asked as I came into the room. "You couldn't think of a place that lacked sharp objects?"

"Sorry, I was a bit rushed," he said, holding my arm.

It was moments before Uther rounded the corner, and seconds before he had us both pinned to the wall.

My heart skipped a beat when Arthur rounded the corner and Uther almost told him of our magic before Arthur blew the horn, sending him back to where he came from.

~:~:~:~:~

"Will this take much longer, Gaius?" I asked impatiently, my shirt off again as he bandaged me up a second time before Arthur walked past, batting me on the head. "Ow!"

"You reopened and ripped your wound," he said. "It's your own fault."

"Actually, it was Uther's, he was the one who threw me against the wall a second time."

"If you get hurt again, Claire, you'll need stitches," Gaius told me. I felt Arthur's eyes boring into my back, but I didn't know for what.

I sighed, not saying anything for a moment before grinning, gaining a glint in my eyes.

"Does that mean I won't have to wear those dresses?"

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Yay! Another chapter! :D I know this didn't have much between her and Mordred, but I wanted to have one that had her and Arthur and Merlin and Gaius acting all cool and stuff.**

**So I realized that I was being SUCH a horrible ff writer by not even THANKING my amazing reviewers! I'm SO sorry, I completely forgot because I was working so hard at just cranking this stuff out. I know I shouldn't have forgotten, my fans mean EVERYTHING to me, and it wasn't fair to completely ignore you.**

**So, with no further ado, thanks a TON to...**

**Ms. Hart (who reviewed ALLLLL the way back at the first part of the prologue) - Thanks a ton! I hope you like where it has gone!**

**LightningBolt21 (Who reviewed on the Prologue Pt2 and on Ch2) - Yay! I'm glad you like this so much! It's always amazing to hear someone loves your writing, it really boosts your esteem as a writer!**

**sgt pippa (who reviewed on Prologue Pt2 and EVERY SINGLE chapter since then! Holy cow!) - Oh my gosh, you don't even know how happy I am to have such a faithful reader! And based on what you've said so far, I think you'll like the way this story has headed! If I'm to tell you a secret, I'm currently working on Chapter 9, and it's moving on really well! *winky face* so I hope you like the updates and I'm SO glad to have as much feedback as you've given to me. It's really helped me progress! So thank you sooooooooooo much!**

**hello55522 (who reviewed on chapters 3,4, and 5) - Thanks for letting me know you like the way the story is going!**

** fantasyluver714 (who reviewed on chapters 2 and 4) - Your comments always make me grin! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**And finally...**

** Sci-fi geek1133 (who reviewed on ch3) - Thanks so much for letting me know you like my story so far! It's really great to hear!**

**So don't forget to review and let me know what you think! (For the first or not first time, I don't care! Haha *winky face*)**

**With love,**

**Em**


	9. Ch7 Unexpected News

I smiled watching Mordred begin to gain the upper hand against Arthur on the training grounds before the position was traded, and Arthur won.

"You're getting better, Mordred," Arthur praised. "I might have to actually start trying soon."

I laughed, earning grins from both of the men as they walked toward me.

"You first praise him and then shoot him down, Arthur, isn't that a bit unfair?" I teased, handing each of them goblets filled with water and cloths to wipe their brow.

"Isn't that always the way with him?" Mordred said teasingly as well, smirking.

"I suppose so," I said.

"So when are you to start wearing those dresses?" Arthur said, smartly.

"Eventually," I said.

"I thought you were to start wearing them once you healed."

"Well, I should be done in a few weeks then," I said stubbornly. Mordred laughed.

"I don't know if you're going to win this one, sire," Mordred told Arthur.

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt that I will. Just give it time," he said with a wink. "Also, I was wondering..."

Nothing was said as Arthur looked at the ground for a moment, a look of deep thought on his face.

"Yes, Arthur?" I asked. He looked at Mordred and I.

"Guinivere and I were wondering if you two could accompany us at supper tonight?"

Mordred and I shared a look of confusion.

"Of course, sire," Mordred said.

"We'd love to," I said with a confused smile. "Is there anything to worry about, sire?"

"No, no, of course not!" He said, "we just wish to have some time to speak with you, Claire, and we thought maybe Mordred would like to be a part of it. We also assumed you'd appreciate his company as well."

You don't know how confused that left Mordred and I.

~:~:~:~:~

I decided on wearing an off-the-shoulder ivory gown with a rose colored corset. Nothing too fancy, and nothing compared to the gown I wore to the party, but Alyssa still spoke of how beautiful I looked, earning a few blushes from me. I still felt a little daring, but at the same time, I knew it wasn't any more daring than that which other girls wore nowadays.

I walked with a newfound grace to the dining hall, and ran into Mordred halfway there, who complimented me and kissed my hand, maintaining eye contact and causing me to blush about fifty different shades of pink before twirling me and offering to escort me to the hall.

By the time we made it to the hall, all of my lingering nervousness had left me and Mordred and I were completely engrossed in each other's company. We smiled at the guards and nodded at them to let us in.

Arthur and Gwen both stood when they saw us and smiled. Mordred bowed, and I curtsied before Arthur gestured for us to sit with them.

I smiled at Merlin as he grinned at me. I didn't miss the look of excitement on his face while he filled our goblets. Obviously, he knew something I didn't.

We spoke about everything, from the weather, to my eating habits which excluded meat, to Mordred's training, and Arthur's first decisions as king. It wasn't until the small slices of cake were served that I decided it was high time to get on with it.

"Sire-"

"Arthur."

"Sorry, Arthur. And Gwen. I can't help but wonder why you wished to speak with me? And why you felt it best if Mordred were here for it?" I didn't miss the look of adoration and excitement that crossed their faces when they glanced at each other.

"As you two know, Guinevere and I love each other... Very much." I smiled at the look they held for each other and nodded. "And we have been married for over ten years." I nodded again, getting more and more confused by the moment. I shared a look with Mordred who was sitting right next to me and seemed to be just as confused as I was. "We thought it high time to have children-"

I stood abruptly, excited, "You're pregnant?" I asked. I grinned at her. "Oh, this is marvelous, isn't it Mordred? The Queen of Camelot, pregnant!"

"No!" She said over my ramblings. My heart sank and I became confused again, not yet sitting back into the chair and feeling a little disappointed that I wouldn't have a child to help out with. "Claire, Arthur is terrible at explaining things such as this, so I'll just say it outright. We would greatly appreciate if you became out ward."

"I..." I slowly sunk back into my chair. "What?"

"If you do not wish for it to be so, it's not mandatory," Gwen explained, reaching for my hand.

"But why me?" I asked, heart racing. Their ward?

"Claire, everyone you come in contact with adores you, and that includes Arthur and I. We have talked about this for a few weeks, and we've decided it was what we truly wished of you."

I glanced at Mordred who looked as shocked as I did.

"This was exactly what I least expected," I told them with a laugh. "Please don't take offense when I ask for a night to think on it until my shock has worn off."

"Of course not, dear," Gwen said. "We were planning on giving you a few days. It's a big step from a guest to a ward."

I nodded, the shock still clouding my brain before we went back to speaking of simpler things.

~:~:~:~:~

"What do you think, Mordred?" I asked once we were back in my room after walking silently back. Alyssa was helping me unlace the bodice while I spoke. "Should I become their ward?" I could feel the shock emanating from Alyssa as Mordred responded.

"You know who you are, Claire. But you know the faith you and I share in Arthur. Besides, then everyone would call you 'milady' and it would be very amusing to watch you become so flustered."

"Thanks, Mordred," I grunted as Alyssa tripped, pulling the corset tight suddenly again.

"Sorry Madame," she whispered. I giggled.

"It's fine," I whispered back.

"But on a serious note," he said. I could hear him get slightly closer to the screen. "I think you should take their offer."

I was shocked for a moment.

"But... The Druids-"

"They would be proud to know you're following your heart. Besides, if Arthur doesn't care about your Druid heritage, why should you? Where you once were always influences you, but you can't let it rule."

I slipped my nightdress over my head and stepped from behind the screen.

"You're right," I said. "Besides, from a diplomatic position, I would have more influence to help the king move forward with his destiny to create Albion," I said quietly as I looked at him through the dim moonlight.

He just looked at me, walking forward to me.

"To think," he said, brushing some of my hair out of my face. "I'm in the presence of the future princess. And doesn't she look it?" He complimented, brushing his hand along my cheek.

"Mordred, I'm in my nightdress," I said, casting my eyes down as I blushed so many shades of red I knew I'd give Merlin's red scarf a run for its money.

He moved his hand to my chin and moved my face to face so I could see his.

"Follow your heart," he said before kissing my forehead softly and sweetly. Before I could say anything else, he walked out of my room toward his own.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding before collapsing onto the bed with a sigh.

"It seems to me that Sir Mordred realizes how lucky he is to have you," Alyssa said with a giggle before speaking with me for a while and then letting me sleep.

It was a long day.

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Yay! Another chapter done! Don't forget to review! It were really motivates me to keep going!**

**Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and it will be the next chapter that I will reply (since I'm writing this last, bold section from my iPod as well as uploading it) so just a general thank you and PLEASEEEE reals the next paragraph!**

**Also! Can you all PLEASEEEEEE go to my profile and vote on whether or not I should become a Beta reader? I REALLYYYYY want to, but I'm nervous so I want to know what you all think! Even if you don't review, it would be REALLYYYY appreciated of you could vote on whether or not you think I should become a Beta! Thanks ton!**

**Lots of love and thanks,**

**Em**


	10. Ch8 Mordred's First Mission

"Claire!" Mordred shouted, bursting into my room. I jumped as did Alyssa, who ended up tugging the corset tight suddenly, making me gasp loudly and grab ahold of the wall next to me. "Claire?" He called, "are you alright?"

"Yes," I gasped out. "Just... Startled us is all, Alyssa and I weren't expecting you."

"Apologies," he said. "I er... I wanted to tell you something wonderful that's just happened."

"Well what is it?" I asked, stepping out from behind the screen in my warmest (and very nice purple-coloured) dress (yes, I had begun to wear those silly things), ready for the ride I had planned for that morning.

"The King is letting me go on the mission to the White Mountains!"

I felt my heart flutter at the thought that he came to me about this news. "How wonderful!" I told him, grinning as I went to grab ahold of his hand. "Let us go and get you ready then!" I waved to Alyssa who was grinning at me as I walked out.

"Claire?" He asked as we made our way to his room to gather the things he'd need for his journey.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I know it's only been a little more than a day, but have you decided what path you'll be taking?"

"No," I said. "Although Arthur will soon accept me as I am, he has not accepted it yet, and until then... Until the time is right and he can know who I truly am and accept it, I don't want to accept."

"I think that is a wise decision."

"Yes. But I feel it is the only decision for now."

~:~:~:~:~

I giggled as the other men teased Mordred about what he may have forgotten.

"Is that how you tell each other you love each other without actually getting all sentimental?" I teased. The men laughed.

"Sort of, milady," Gwaine said with a wink. He and I had been growing rather close as friends, and I had found him to be good company even if he did tease me about my relationship with Mordred.

"If you don't stop calling me that, I'll start calling you Sir Gwaine, and see how you like that!" I teased, earning laughs from the men.

Suddenly, I felt someone tug my waist and I turned to find Mordred leading me away from the men.

"Mordred?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no of course not," he said. "I just wanted to say goodbye to my best friend in the whole world without all of them breathing down our necks."

I giggled before hugging him to me, feeling his arms snake around my waist.

"I'll see you when you get back, Mordred."

"Of course, Claire," he said.

He took a step back and looked into my eyes. I was entranced every time he did that. Just looked into my eyes.

"I almost can't wait to get back," he whispered, brushing my hair back.

"Why?" I whispered back as he got closer.

"Because I have realized-"

"Mordred!" Arthur shouted, causing us to step apart. "We have to get going!"

"I'll see you when I get back," he said kissing my cheek and running off to his horse. Leaving me in a trance, holding my cheek where he had kissed me. My heart was racing and my skin was burning where his lips touched me.

"I love you," I whispered after him as he mounted his horse, getting wolf whistles and chuckles from the men who saw his goodbye to me.

~:~:~:~:~

I was excited, waiting for Mordred to return with the others. But for some reason, I felt as though something was very off. As though something had gone wrong. But I brushed it off. Nothing could have happened... Right?

It had only been a few days since they had left, and yet it felt like a lifetime. I should have been excited. Purely excited. I had approached Gwen about this feeling the night before, and she said not to worry, that Arthur always knew what to do in bad situations. She said they always come home safe.

We stood at the stairs, waiting for the knights to return. They said they would return around noon, so we had already been standing, waiting for almost an hour. Gwen scolded me when I stepped out of my room, dressed in one of my more simple dresses before saying the men would want to come back to beautiful ladies, to which I responded saying there could be no one called beautiful standing next to a queen like her.

She still made me wear a sleeveless, rose-colored dress with intricate patters threaded onto the bodice.

Which was cold!

But I didn't complain. I just hoped Mordred would like it.

We stopped chatting when we heard their horses getting closer. My heart fluttered as the few in the lead came around the corner, and I began searching for Mordred in the crowd.

I couldn't stop the wail of heartache that emitted from my mouth as I ran to him, my cape billowing behind me when he rounded the corner, obviously terribly wounded.

"Mordred!"

I didn't even notice the looks of pity coming from everyone as they came to a stop. Mordred didn't wake up.

~:~:~:~:~

I sat in Gaius' chambers, dabbing at Mordred's forehead lightly with a cloth retaining cool water, trying and failing to keep the tears from sliding down my cheeks at a rapid rate.

"There's only one way to save him, sire," Gaius said. "You must go and beg them for forgiveness."

I just sat there, crying as they spoke of what they would do. I had tuned out, thinking only of the man who was in front of me. I missed the feeling of his touch. I missed his embrace. I missed his silly grin that lit up his whole face. I missed the caring look in his eyes when he looked at me. I missed-

"Claire," I heard from beside me. I looked over to see none other than Arthur. I looked into the bright blue eyes of the man who had so recently become my father. He just stared into my eyes for a moment, and I felt as though he could see straight into my soul. "I swear to you, I will do anything in my power to bring him back."

My eyes welled with more tears as I looked at him.

"I love him," I whispered.

The only thing Arthur did was embrace me.

That's when I knew, Arthur had seen my soul.

And there, he saw Mordred.

~:~:~:~:~

Merlin called his dragon. He had to speak with him.

"Yes, Young Warlock?" The dragon asked.

"Mordred has been fatally wounded," he said. "Arthur and I ride at dawn to heal him."

"Good."

"What should I do?"

"Ah, so to you, this is now a threat?" The dragon asked.

"Isn't it?"

"It is now, more than ever, that you must put all of your trust into Claridone."

~:~:~:~:~

"We made Claire a promise, Merlin. What will I tell her if I say no? Mordred means everything to her. Her whole spirit was dying, and the only thing I could see was her love and adoration for him. The pain I saw in her was unbearable."

"How do you know she loves him?" Merlin asked.

"Aside from her eyes?" He asked sarcastically. Before his voice softened and he looked into the fire. "You should have heard the way she told me. It was... Heartbreaking. I felt my own heart being ripped out just from the way she whispered it. I can only imagine what she feels like."

Nothing was said for several minutes.

"What should I do?"

"What you see fit, sire-"

"No, Merlin. I'm asking as a friend, not as a King. Friend to friend. What do you think I should do? Is there room in Camelot for magic?"

Merlin said nothing for a while as he stared into the fire, thinking.

Did the dragon mean...

~:~:~:~:~

"Mordred!" I shouted, basically jumping on top of him when his eyes fluttered open. "Oh thank God you're alright!"

"Claire?" He asked, slightly dazed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"How did you heal so fast?" I asked, pulling back and looking at his now wound-free stomach.

"I don't know," he said. "But I'm glad I did."

"Oh God," I said, holding Mordred to me again, even tighter. "You don't even know how happy I am, I thought you were going to... To... Oh, God," I said, beginning to cry again.

"Claire," he said, pulling back and looking me in the eyes, holding my face in his hands. I held his hands in my own. "Why are you crying? Everything's fine now, and I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

"I was ju-just so-so scared!" I choked out. "And now I'm just so ha-happy," I said with a laugh, the sudden urge to kiss him almost too much to bear. He laughed with me before holding me again, letting me cry and cling to him.

"Thank God," I whispered.

~:~:~:~:~

We stood, waiting for Arthur and Merlin to arrive. I had the biggest grin on my face. They had done it!

I heard the sound of their horses and I couldn't help myself from the excitement. Instinctively, I grabbed Mordred's calloused hand in mine, squeezing it in anticipation, blushing when I felt him squeeze back.

Once the two men who I've grown so fond of got off their horses, I felt like a child again as I squealed and dragged Mordred with me, down the steps to greet them. They all let out a laugh as I went to hug the two men.

"Arthur! Merlin! Thank God for you two!" I said, holding them both to me at once. "What did you do to save him?" I asked, eyes alight.

"The only thing we could do," Merlin said, a glint in his eyes.

"We're allowing magic within Camelot."

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Wooooooahhhhhhh haha yay another chapter checked off! Haha yesssssss!**

**Yet again, I'm hindered in this update and I am unable to thank everyone for the lack of time and having to use my iPod for this upload so next chapter to all those beautiful people who reviewed, THANK YOU!**

_**Don't forget to vote on whether or not I should become a Beta on my profile PLEASEEEEEEE! :D**_

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

**With love,**

**Em**


	11. Ch9 Departing for The Queen

"Do you think I made the right decision? Entering magic into Camelot in exchange for Mordred's life?" I heard Merlin ask Gaius through the door. I had come to see them and visit. I hadn't spoken with them much except during the small breakfast visits, and I was missing them.

"Kilgharrah told you to trust in Claire. I think you have done exactly what you needed to. Magic is now accepted into Camelot, and although I don't believe it will make much of a difference for Morgana's desire for revenge on Arthur, this will help Arthur move forward with his destiny."

"Should I tell him?" He asked. I didn't hear anything for a while.

"Only when the time is right."

~:~:~:~:~

I had decided to leave Merlin and Gaius after their small talk I overheard. I felt as though I was intruding on something I shouldn't have, so I left without a word. Instead, I made my way down to the training grounds to find none other than Mordred and Arthur sparring.

I clapped, extatic when Mordred won against Arthur. I felt my heart leap when Mordred's eyes met mine. My mind shot back to the terrifying days that had so recently passed when I thought I was going to lose him. When I had longed to see him open his eyes and look at me again. To grin at me with the same grin he was wearing that very moment. His eyes were alight with happiness, and they reminded me of the many times he looked at me like that as children.

I was so encompassed in my thoughts as I stared at him that I didn't even notice he had already gotten right in front of me.

"Claire," he greeted. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see you beat the King!" I said teasingly as Arthur came up behind him.

"Claire! Would you mind if I had a word with you?" Arthur asked, gesturing away from the grounds.

I shot Mordred a nervous look. "Yes, of course, milord."

We walked a ways in silence before it was broken by Arthur.

"Claire," he said. "It has come to my attention that you haven't given an answer to the offer Guinivere and I set out for you."

"Sire, I-"

"Claire," he said with a look that said 'let me finish.' I nodded for him to continue. "I'm not here to get an answer unless you have one set out, however I wanted to ask if there was anything plaguing your mind about the arrangement?"

You don't even know how badly I wanted to tell Arthur right then exactly what had been plaguing my mind. But I knew it wasn't the time.

"Sire," I began, slightly unsure. "I assure you that I have good reason to be skeptical. Reasons that I'm not sure I'm quite ready to speak about, if I am to be honest. But rest easy, for I want more than anything to be accepted into your family. However, until I am ready to speak of this issue with you and the queen as well, I can not accept your offer." It shattered my heart to say such a thing, but although sorcery was permitted in Camelot, I knew that Arthur hadn't permitted it into his heart yet.

For a moment, no one spoke. He turned to me, gently holding my arm to make me stop as be had.

"Then," he said. "The offer will forever stand until you are ready to speak with Guinevere and I about whatever is troubling you." I nodded, "but please know that no matter what, you can trust us with whatever may plague your mind."

"Thank you, sire," I said. "It is just difficult to speak of such a thing unless the time is right."

He hugged me, holding me close as I hugged him back.

"The offer will stand until your answer is final."

~:~:~:~:~

"Guinivere was taken. We think Morgana has her."

"What?!" I asked, horrified.

"We're riding out at dawn to go and find her."

I just stood there, staring at him, jaw slack before I stood tall and stared at Arthur, hard.

"I'm going with you."

"No, you're not," he said. "You're go-"

"Arthur, she's like a mother to me. She means so much to me, and I don't know what I would do without her."

There was a long silence while he stared into my eyes.

"Alright," he said. "Do you know how to use a sword?"

"Yes, obviously. I was a Druid until we were attacked," I said. Arthur looked ashamed, remembering the attack he led on the Druids. I made my tone softer and slightly teasing, "although I do prefer my dagger, or a bow and arrow."

~:~:~:~:~

"You're what!?"

"I'm going with them, Mordred. Right now. Gwen means as much to me as Arthur, Gaius, or Merlin does," I told him sternly, continuing to pack a change of clothes.

"And me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't I mean something to you?"

I stopped packing immediately and turned to him.

"You're in a completely different category, Mordred. You mean more to me than you could ever know. We're best friends, remember?" I said with a chuckle, looking sadly back at my clothes. I felt like the last thing I could tell him was that he was in a completely different category because I loved him. That would be horrible, I'd be laughed at. Or I'd lose my best friend.

I had actually convinced myself that I could tell him, but when it came down to it, I was too much of a coward to say anything. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Mordred come up beside me until he was so close, I felt his warmth seeping through my own clothes.

"Claire," he said, his voice holding as much of that emotion I couldn't believe he could hold for me as his eyes did. He held my chin, tugging it upwards so I would look into his eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"You know me, Mordred. You can't get rid of me," I said as an attempt to make things a little lighter.

"Claire, you mean everything to me."

"A-and you mean... Everything to me as well, you're… You're my best friend." My heart was racing as he reached his hand to my waist, pulling me slightly closer so we were only about 10 centimeters away from one another. I was hyperaware or every single point on my body that came in contact with his as he spoke.

"Don't you see?" He asked me in a whisper. "You mean more to me than just a best friend. You mean so much to me that I can't even hold it in anymore. Every time I come near you, I feel this pain in my chest that I never knew could exist. Something inside my heart wells up-"

"Past the brim, spilling out with such a-"

"Bittersweet strength that begs for you to be with me forever," we finished together with a whisper. As I looked into Mordred's eyes, I couldn't believe we understood exactly what I was going to say. I felt my heart beat become erratic as he leaned in.

"Claire!" My door slammed open and Mordred and I sprung apart. "Are you-"

Arthur looked at my blushing face and saw Mordred's expression that was a mix of irritation, disappointment, and fear.

"I'm sorry, am I…" He looked back at the door. "Am I interrupting?"

"N-no, of course not," I said, ripping together the last of my things to get them ready for the horse before speeding out of my room, Mordred and Arthur following me outside.

~:~:~:~:~

It was almost an hour after the embarrassing moment with Mordred, and it was time for us to leave. I went to get on my horse when I heard Arthur call my name. I sighed before turning and approaching him where he was atop his own horse.

"I have something for you," he said, reaching to the other side of the horse where I couldn't see. I tried to be patient, but it was difficult since I had been hoping that Mordred really cared for me, and I had wanted true confirmation. Now I wouldn't know if it was just a spur of the moment thing or if he truly meant it. It didn't help that I could feel his eyes on me. "Actually, I have two things for you."

"Excuse me, sire?" I said a little confused before he held up a fairly simple bow with the crest of Camelot carved into the top and the crest of the Druids carved on the other side and a quiver that held such a large number of new arrows, the quiver was bulging. He even produced a few more in a package.

"On my God," I said, excited. "Arthur, you shouldn't have!"

"It was all I could get in such a short amount of time, and I made sure there were plenty of arrows since we wouldn't have enough time to stop to get them back if we are attacked on our journey. I just hope that you-"

"Oh, I love it!" I said, throwing the quiver onto my back and feeling the taut bow out. "Would you mind if I tried it out? Just one? Oh, please, Arthur?"

He hesitated before agreeing. He began to call for a target when I spotted an apple on the opposite side of an apple tree.

It wasn't two seconds before the first arrow was shot and it hit the apple dead center, making it fall into the hands of one of the guards.

"Arthur, I'm going to be honest, I miss my old bow, however, it is one of the best that I have used." I looked at him, beaming before seeing the incredulous look in his face, his jaw dropped. "Is…" I looked back at the guard, who was looking around, befuddled as to where the arrow came from that made the apple fall. "Is something wrong?" I saw the knights (who had all come to see us off and wish us luck on our journey) and Merlin all holding a similar expression.

I didn't miss Mordred's amused one.

"How did you do that?"

"I love the art of archery, sire," I giggled. "I'm well trained. Now shouldn't we be going?"

"Y-yes, of course. But one more thing," he said. "Merlin and Elyan are finishing up, so you should go talk to Mordred. I think he's wanting that moment back which I had interrupted earlier."

I blushed before mumbling a "yes, sire," and walking to Mordred.

"Claire," he said as soon as I got to him. He held my hand with one of his, and my neck with his other. "I know this is bold, and I know it's inappropriate. I won't even blame you if you never spoke to me again because I'm saying this in front of the other knights, but I have to tell you what's plaguing my mind for more than one reason. First it is for the fear that you will not come back. You're going straight to Morgana, and she will recognize you as soon as she sees you if you're caught. And second because I can't hold it in for a moment longer. I want you, no I _need_ you to come back for one reason and one reason alone." I felt tears in burning my eyes and blurring my vision as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"What is it?" I asked him in a whisper.

"I love you."

I kissed him then, the hand that wasn't held by his making its way to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. My heart was burning with a happiness and a passion that I never knew could exist within a person, and I transferred as much of it as I could into that kiss. I had tears pouring down my cheeks, and I couldn't think of anything except the feeling of his lips against mine. I pulled away to see him with tears trailing down his cheeks as well.

"I love you too," I told him before he came in for a second kiss. Neither of us noticed the wolf whistles and the claps coming from the men, who had decided we were much more interesting than well-wishes or packing the rest of the things they would need.

We finally pulled away, both of us with tears on our cheeks and smiles on our faces. He leaned his forehead against mine again, closing his eyes. I just looked at him as I stroked his tear-stained cheek.

"Claire," he said, lifting his hand that held my own to his lips and kissing my fingers.

"Say it again," I begged in a whisper, closing my eyes.

"Claire," he whispered a second time, making my heart flutter, before kissing me again. Every kiss sent of rush of energy and fire through my body.

It felt like seconds before Arthur said it was time for us to depart.

"I have to go," I said, feeling like my heart was being ripped from me at the thought that I would have to leave behind that which I have just gotten.

"Promise me one thing," he said holding my hand.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you will come back to me."

"Always."

**~:~:~:~:~**

**OMG YOU GUYS! I was NOT planning that when I began writing this chapter, but I decided it was time to give you what you wanted *winky face.* Actually, that was just the way the story turned. Haha so I hope you enjoyed it an PLEASE vote on whether or not I should become a beta reader! Just go to my profile and right at the very top, click "Vote Now!" PLEASEEEEEE?**

**Now a thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**Hi (reviewed on ch7) - I'm so glad that I've been updating! Haha I don't want you to cry! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Ms. Hart (reviewed on ch7) - I'm glad that you've been reading and enjoying the story! I hope your love for it continues even through the dark times that are coming! Thank you so much for liking my story and thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest (reviewed on ch7) - More's coming, don't you worry! Thanks for reviewing!**

**sgt pippa (reviewed on ch7) - I'm sure you LOVED the "more" between Mordred and Claire in this chapter! Haha thanks for reviewing!**

**hello55522 (reviewed on chs. 7 and 8) - I'm glad you like where the story is going and I hope you liked this chapter as well! Thanks for reviewing!**

**fanfastluver714 (reviewed on ch6) - Haha! You really don't like dresses, do you? Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like where the story is going!**

**TimothyRiddle (reviewed on ch8) - I'm glad you start to like my characters, I was really hoping to develop them in such a way! Haha thank you SO much for reviewing!**

**Erudessa-gabrielle (reviewed on ch8) - Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I can't believe it's your favorite FF! I hope it continues to be as such! Thanks a ton for reviewing!**

**Sky001 (reviewed on ch8) - Yay! I'm glad you like my story so much! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Thanks again and I hope to see you all soon!**

**Em**


	12. Ch10 Wounded

**Hi everyone! I know you don't want to hear about a girl with Seasonal Affective Disorder from a dysfunctional family who has been more dysfunctional and terrible recently, and who is currently feeling very ill, but that is why I haven't updated in the past day. I'm very sorry and I hope that this chapter makes up for missing a whole day. Please enjoy, review, and take my poll on my profile on whether or not I should become a Beta!**

**Thanks a ton!**

**Em**

**~:~:~:~:~**

Sitting and staring at the fire that night made my mind race back to the feeling of Mordred's lips against my own. I kept daydreaming of him unless I was speaking to someone or distracting myself. Luckily, a very large portion of the day was spent tracking the Queen, until Percival spoke reason to the king and set up camp for the night.

I took refuge with Merlin, helping him make supper for the knights that came on our journey. We were off to the side, away from the rest of the knights who were speaking with each other, so apparently Merlin felt it safe to speak with me.

"I think I've figured out exactly how you're supposed to play a part in this, Claire," he said. I looked up, shocked that he'd bring up such a subject so close to the knights.

I glanced to them to see that they weren't listening, "what?"

" Don't you see it? I was told I had to free you by a good friend of mine-"

"Was it Kilgharrah?" I asked, curiously.

"How did you- How do you-"

"I heard you and Gaius talking about him," I said. "Though I do not know who he is."

Merlin was silent for a moment as he watched me stir the stew we were creating. As I sat back down, he whispered something so low I didn't think I had heard him correctly.

"He's the dragon that was hidden beneath the castle. My father was a dragon lord, but... He was killed when I met him." I almost shouted, but instead I took a moment to process that Merlin has been speaking to a dragon for all these years. I would have asked about his father, but from what I could see, that was something for another day.

"And what does he say?"

"He didn't tell me your destiny or how it plays a part, only... He said it had something to do with Mordred. And ever since I let you out of the ice... He hasn't been telling me to be sure to kill Mordred and that I shouldn't help him. Instead, it's the opposite."

"So what do you think it is I'm to do here?"

"We'll Mordred's destiny was to kill Arthur," he murmured.

"So you think I'm to stop him?"

"I think it's because of you that he doesn't become corrupted."

"But why me?"

"He loves you, doesn't he?"

~:~:~:~:~

I laughed when Merlin and I dished out the stew and the small band of knights were all sitting around, trying to figure out what the stew was missing. Well, all except Arthur, who sat with a bemused expression in his face.

I had almost finished my stew, before I decided to speak.

"I don't eat meat," I told them. They all looked confused for a moment before looking in their bowls, swirling it around. I laughed.

"Oh so that's what it's missing."

~:~:~:~:~

"So," I heard Gwaine say to me with a smirk. I looked at him, waiting for him to speak, as was everyone else. "Now I know who you denied me all those times, Claire. You've had a crush on Sir Mordred all this time."

I felt my face heat up, only making the knights who were chuckling at the first half of Gwaine's statement laugh heartily. I pulled my dagger out of its sheath on my waist, inspecting it again.

"Aye," Elyan said. "I have to wonder if that is why Mordred had a tendency to daydream during our mission."

That sent another laugh through our small group of knights, but that just made me blush and smile a little.

"How long have you known him?" Percival asked, the only one who wasn't focused on making me feel silly.

I smiled, looking back at the dagger in my lap.

"I've known him my whole life. We've always been best friends."

"So you were one of the Druids?" Gwaine asked.

I glanced at him before answering. "Yes." It was silent for a long while.

"Do you know magic, then?" He continued. My mouth hung open slightly as I looked around at them all, reaching for the right words.

"I... Well, I..." I glanced at Arthur, who was staring at me as curiously as the others. Luckily, Merlin saved me when he walked back with the dishes all washed.

"Sire, it's late, do you think we should get some sleep?" He asked as he walked back into the camp.

"You're right, Merlin. We have a busy day tomorrow. We need as much sleep as we can get."

My heart was still racing five minutes later as I lay down to sleep.

~:~:~:~:~

I was up before anyone else. It was still dark, and I supposed I was still used to the schedule of the Druids whilst traveling. I began tiptoeing around the campsite, starting a small fire and beginning a small breakfast for the three knights, the King, and Merlin and packing up little things laying around to the correct person's horse.

I heard a twig snap behind me, and I unsheathed my dagger, turning to see none other than Merlin. I chuckled at his slightly shocked expression before putting it back into my belt and letting him pack his small amount of bedding up. I went back to watching the small breakfast while I motioned for Merlin to wake the rest of the men. As everyone woke slowly, I dished out a plate for everyone and myself before setting mine aside and excusing myself to wash.

~:~:~:~:~

I hadn't been gone for more than ten minutes before I came back, dressed in my new clothes and hair still dripping. I wrung out my hair, watching the others finish up their breakfasts and wake up slowly. Merlin was packing up a few of their beddings, so I took a large bite of my food before helping with the rest.

~:~:~:~:~

"So, my sister and my brother-in-law wish to adopt you?" Elyan asked. We were in the back of the party, having a little casual conversation.

"Technically," I said, smiling slightly.

"Gwen has told me that you have had the offer for almost a month, why haven't you said yes?"

"What makes you think I would say yes?"

"Oh come on, Claire," he grinned. "I know you love Gwen. And Arthur. Why else would you always speak with Arthur and come here for Gwen?" I didn't have an answer. "So what's holding you back?"

I glanced at him. With a sigh, I responded, "I have many things I must take into account before agreeing. Things I must speak about with both of them." Nothing was said for what felt like forever.

"You do have magic, don't you?" I stared at him, shocked. "If there's one thing I know about Gwen, it is that she will not mind. She loves you, Claire, she really does."

"But Arthur-"

"He loves you too. You mean a great deal to him."

~:~:~:~:~

It was shortly after lunch when we were attacked by a large band of men. I managed to kill five of them with ease using my bow before I had to get down off of my horse to get into the fight.

There were at least thirty men before I shot down my five, which still left twenty five men against four knights, a witch who could barely use her magic and only had a dagger that could be used, and a warlock who could barely use his magic and couldn't use a single weapon.

I could see Merlin doing the same thing I was, using magic discreetly to help out all of the knights and Arthur. I was so busy helping Gwaine when a man came from behind him, ready to cut off his head (by using magic of course), when I felt someone stab me and, I let out a scream of pain before twisting to stab the man in the chest.

By the end of the fight, I had almost completely forgotten about the wound, the adrenaline masking the pain. It wasn't until I asked everyone else if they were alright that I heard Elyan.

"Claire, dear God, what happened to your stomach?"

That's when I felt it.

"Oh, God," I said, pressing my hand against it to try and stop the rapid bleeding. My knees were about to give out when Merlin swooped over, helping be stay steady. The knights were all worried, but I was only thinking about Gwen. "Merlin, find something to slow the bleeding," I told him. I'm going to get this bandaged up and we can be on our way."

"You can't go anywhere with that," Arthur said as Merlin handed me to a quiet Percival, who helped me sit down.

"I'm not letting you all go ahead without me," I forced out through the pain. "Elyan, can you hand me my leggings? The ones I wore yesterday?" He ran to my saddle before finding them quickly and ripping them out and running back to me. I took them and ripped them into long strips.

"Wh-what should we do?" Elyan asked, glancing to Gwaine and Arthur. Arthur's face was creased with lines of worry as he sat on the side of me that Percival wasn't and helped him hold me up. I laughed slightly, wincing from the pain.

"Just... Wait for Merlin with me." Nothing was said for a small while. "So what is our next course of action, sire?" I asked as an attempt to get my mind off of the pain.

"Are you sure that's-" I shot him a look. "We should be able to get through the forest soon. The tower isn't too far away now."

"Do you think she suspects us? It seems a little too planned out for her not to."

"Yes," Gwaine affirmed. "She definitely does."

"What do you think she'll use against us?"

"There's no telling," Elyan said. "Who knows what she's even doing to Gwen right now?" That made a pang go through my heart. Elyan saw the guilty look on my face as did the other knights who had been observing me, but just as he opened his mouth to explain it wasn't my fault, Merlin popped up with some of the plants he could find.

"Oh thank god," I said as he started mashing it up in a bowl. It was a few minutes before the pesto-like substance was on my wound, but I already felt lightheaded from blood loss. Luckily, I had planned for this and brought plenty if sugar-rich fruit. I used the strips of leggings to tie around my middle as makeshift bandages before hauling myself up and mounting my horse with much effort. The knights and Merlin all looked concerned as they mounted their own.

We continued on as I rummaged through my saddle for an apple, munching on it as I egged my companions on to pick up the pace and go faster. We had made considerable ground.

Or so we thought until we realized we were going in circles. Percival convinced the king to let us make camp and that night I sat quietly. I felt so dizzy and weak, but I couldn't say anything out of fear that they would make me turn back with one of the knights. I munched on another apple, hoping to spur my body to create more blood before checking my bandages. They were soaked through and I had to use the rest of the pesto-like substance on it and wrap it even tighter with the rest of my bandages.

I used a little magic before patching myself back up in the hopes that it would help with the bleeding, only I felt as though something about that dagger was odd. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind as I ate another apple and some berries and sat back before drifting off to the sound of the men talking quietly without the use of my bedding.

I was awoken, sweat slicked my forehead as I tried to stay awake. I felt shaky and weak, and fuzzier than ever as I forced down the food Merlin handed me. I didn't notice the concerned looks coming from everyone that night.

Not even as I let myself fall into a restless slumber.

~:~:~:~:~

I woke up the next morning to Merlin shaking me. He handed be a bowl of cooked oats and it had some of the berries I had packed in it.

"I mixed some of your berries into your food, Claire," he told me. "You need your strength today."

I nodded before shoving my food down my throat. I asked for Elyan's help to walk, and they all tried to get me to stay behind with the horses and rest, but I refused. I took a small bag with food for us all and we went on our way. It was almost halfway through the day when I was feeling a little better, much less dizzy and much more myself.

I was thankful for it as was everyone else. To ensure that I wouldn't become weak again, we all stopped to eat quickly and then we were on our way again. We made it to the tower before long, and by that time, I was chatting with the others normally whilst we walked.

We reached the tower before long.

Here we come, Gwen, I thought. We're going to get you out of there.

~:~:~:~:~

My heart stopped and I fell to my knees at the sight of Gwen and Elyan. He was gone. The only person left for Gwen was Arthur. It was heartbreaking, seeing her like that. Sobbing, holding the dead body of her brother.

We let her mourn for a while before Percival picked his body up and we all headed back to the forest where our horses were being kept. I walked with her and Arthur, at the front of the party. I had hooked my arm through hers, allowing her to use me as a balance and letting her lean on me.

It was difficult with the amount of pressure being put on my wound, and it made me realize how weak I still was, but I figured she had been through much worse than me. Half way to the forest, sweat began beading on my forehead and I began to feel an intense burning course through my body, emanating from the wound on my stomach.

Once we got to the tree line, I couldn't even speak out of fear of screaming in pain. It was still almost an hour before we made it back to our horses and once we finally stopped to make camp for the night, the burning sensation had begun to permeate my limbs as well, and there was a bitter taste in my mouth. I decided it was high time to check on the wound out of fear of infection, so I sat down, leaning against a tree. I was surprised when I saw the veins in my stomach that surrounded my stomach had become swollen and blue, bulging slightly.

"M-Merlin," I called out after pulling my shirt down, back over the wound. I was fighting the urge to scream from panic and pain. He made his way over to me quickly, and the knights looked at me, concerned, before glancing at each other.

"What happened?" I heard Gwen ask, and I heard Arthur tell her what had happened as Merlin kneeled next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"It burns," I said. "My whole torso, it feels as though I'm on fire."

"We'll let me see-" he went to lift my shirt.

"You don't want to," I told him. "It's terrible."

"Is it infected?" He asked, fear in his voice.

"I don't know what to call it," I said, tears gathering in my eyes as I lifted my shirt for him to see. He examined my torso, eyes wide and face scared.

"We need to get you to Gaius," he said as he tugged on my arm.

"Merlin, please," I grunted out. "Can we wait until tomorrow?"

"We need to get you help," he argued.

"We need to let the Queen rest. Look at her, Merlin, and tell me she could make it all the way back to Camelot." He glanced at her. "She looks like she hasn't slept for days. Let her get some rest before going that last leg of the journey. I can last one more night."

"We're going to tell Arthur about this."

~:~:~:~:~

It took forever to convince Arthur to wait until the next day and by then I thought I was going to pass out. I leaned against the tree again, letting Merlin change my dressings. However, this time, where Arthur and the rest of the men could see me and keep watch over me.

I was sweating more than I knew was possible, my heart was racing, and I couldn't get my mind off of the pain. All I wanted was to return back to Mordred and feel his lips against my own, but I knew that wasn't going to happen for at least another eighteen hours.

I just stayed curled in a ball until the pain became so unbearable and I couldn't see almost anything, as though my eyes were shutting down and I could barely hear, as though whatever was happening was taking all of my senses from me.

I couldn't think or hear or see or smell. I could only taste the bitterness in my mouth and feel the fire inside of me growing bigger and bigger and more unbearable.

I just hoped to God that I would make it to the morning so I could see Mordred and everyone else I loved one last time.

**~:~:~:~:~**

** . - Thanks so much for reviewing! I was hoping my viewers would like it with him as a good guy! Haha It's great to hear some feedback and I'm really glad that you're enjoying it!**

**piratejessieswabby - Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**sgt pippa - Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahaha! You don't even know how much your reactions make me laugh! It's so great to hear someone is getting so into a story that I'm creating! I hope you continue to like my writing! And I hope you're having a good time in Rome, too! P.S. yeah, I saw the ending. It seemed so rushed! I mean, it was supposed to happen, and so I understand why it all happened, but why did it happen so quickly? It feels like there's no closure!**

**astral-owl - I know! He was my favorite character too! Even when Asa Butterfield played him! His character is just so intriguing! **

**hello55522 - Yay! It's so good to hear that you like it! Thanks a ton for reviewing!**

**AlanahMikaelson - I'm so glad that you are enjoying my fanfiction! I haven't written all of the chapters yet, but I think it will reach about 20 chapters! And your English is very good for a French girl! I have been studying French for a while, and it's really hard to learn a new language! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Don't forget to take my poll and review. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you all so much for reading!**

**Em**


	13. Ch11 Finding a Cure

**I love when I go to upload something and then your internet goes out for 24 hours. Anyway! I hope you like what I've got, and I know it's not much, but I've been so preoccupied!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I'm so sorry for taking so long!**

**Em**

**~:~:~:~:~**

The camp woke up when they heard screams pierce the air. It was Merlin who first realized it was Claire. Her voice sounded like bells even when she was screaming in pain.

The men and Gwen all rushed to her as she writhed on the ground. She wouldn't open her eyes, and she was sweating so much, her forehead was dripping.

"We need to get her out of here," Arthur commanded, concern and fear contorting his face. "NOW!"

~:~:~:~:~

They had finally made it to Camelot, only hours later after riding so hard and fast all of their muscles ached. Claire had stopped screaming halfway through the day, but began to clutch onto Percival (who they had agreed was best for the job of holding the writhing girl) so tightly, he was becoming sore very quickly.

As soon as the men were off of their horses, they saw Mordred rushing toward them after seeing them through a window.

"What happened?!" He exclaimed, rushing to her and taking her easily from Percival. It wasn't hard due to her very light amount of weight she had.

"We don't entirely know. She was wounded and it wasn't until almost a day later that she began to get truly ill," Arthur explained. He saw Gwaine pass the body of Elyan to Percival as they all began rushing to Gaius' chambers.

They burst in after Merlin knocked quickly on the door.

"What happened?" Gaius asked, looking at the shaking girl before he saw Elyan's body and his face went more than grim.

"She was wounded when we were attacked, and it wasn't until later that she began feeling odd and grew progressively worse," Arthur told him as Mordred rushed her to Gaius' work table.

"At first the symptoms were normal, just blood loss and some weakness, and then she was perfectly fine. I thought it was a miracle, only then," Merlin said before walking to her and lifting her shirt to beneath her breast. "She showed me this and was complaining of a firey in her stomach. She said it was getting progressively worse to hear and se, as though her senses were being shut off. But she refused to let us bring her back, she said that Gwen needed rest before she made the rest of the journey."

Merlin felt the room grow tense once they saw her wound, which was at least a dozen times worse since the night before when he saw it. The bulging veins spread across her entire stomach, and he was sure he saw Mordred's already pale skin lose any pigment it had left in it as he stared at it. Gaius began to inspect the wound before shooing Gwaine out (knowing she probably wouldn't want the flirt to see her shirtless and doesn't really care if her fatherlike figures saw and Mordred just refused to leave), and removing her shirt completely, leaving her only in her bindings.

"It's definitely gotten worse since she showed it to me last night," Merlin murmured. Mordred sat next to her, his eyes wide and full of tears as he gripped her hand tightly and stared at her stomach, taking in the swollen veins that were spreading all the way to her bindings and even further than he could see. The veins were swollen even below the line of her leggings.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice small and quiet. Her eyes opened slightly, only to roll back into her head again when she heard his voice. The men who surrounded him quieted from their frantic conversation and looked at him. "What is this? What can we do to make it better?

There was silence as Gaius moved back to her. Her breath was ragged and the muscles in her stomach were clenching and unclenching from the pain. Her nails dug into her own hand as well as Mordred's, although he didn't seem to even notice. Her once-shining hair was dull and sticking to her from sweat. Her brows were furrowed, as though she was concentrating really hard on something.

It was only a few minutes before Gaius barked at Merlin to go get some water and he moved to his books. Arthur helped Gaius find something about it, but they were both aware of the weary and horrified young man who was still staring at her. There wasn't much said until Merlin came back with the water.

"See if she'll drink anything," Gaius told him. "From what I can see, it's as though she's half way between conscious and unconscious. She needs fluids." Merlin nodded before grabbing a cup and walking to the bed. Mordred just held onto her hand, his eyes dead and lifeless as he looked at her trembling body.

"Alright," Merlin said, lifting her head to try and pour the water into her mouth. There was bated breath as they watched. When she didn't respond, everyone's heart sank and Mordred's tears spilled over.

~:~:~:~:~

It was hours later before Mordred stood from his spot beside Claire, a look of determination clear on his face. He kissed her forehead gently before stalking toward the books and grabbing as many books from Gaius' shelf and walking toward the table.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"What does it look like, Merlin?" he snapped. He glanced at his face before giving a decent answer. "The girl… Woman I'm completely and utterly in love with is dying. I have to do something. I've done my sitting, I've had my time of doing nothing. I'm done with it, I'm done crying. If I can make a difference, I'm going to do it now while I still have the chance of saving her. I'm not going to stand by and watch her die.

Melin simply nodded in understanding after sharing a glance with Gaius and Arthur, and got back to the many books ahead of them.

~:~:~:~:~

"I found something!" Merlin exclaimed well after midnight. It was less than a second before the book was wrenched from his hands by Gaius and he read aloud.

"The Ignatus Plant," he said. "It creates a poison so deadly and sickening it's almost never used unless against someone you loathe so terribly you're willing to make the rest of their life like a living death. It makes the victim feel very faint, the feelings from blood loss four or five times worse. After, the poison affects the senses. It causes a feeling of fire emanating from the wound and then begins attacking the ability to hear, see, smell, touch, and taste. Soon enough, it effects their ability to speak, and all they feel is the fire coursing through their veins until finally, they are unable to bear the pain and they…."

"How long do we have left?" Arthur asked, cutting to the chase once Gaius trailed off.

"Well that depends entirely on the abilities of Claire," he said. "However, given that she's female, she's able to bear a much larger amount of pain compared to any man due to a woman's natural ability to bear the pain of childbirth. Also, given her ability to withstand the amount of pain she handled with the wound before the poison took effect, I could only assume we had approximately… Five days if we're lucky."

"What can we do?" Merlin asked.

"There's only one thing that can be done," he said. "And you, Arthur, will not like it very much. The Druids were the ones who discovered the poison, only they know-"

Mordred cut in, "Gaius, I have only heard of this once when I was a child, I don't know if I can-"

"You must."

He glanced at Arthur before looking at the ground. "It requires two parts. The first, a rare weed that only grows in the mountains in the east. And the second…. The second is…" he glanced at Arthur again. "The second is sorcery."

Arthur stiffened, and it grew so tense in the room, the sharpest of razors wouldn't have been capable of cutting through.

"How are we to find a sorcerer?" Arthur asked. "There aren't any left after my father, are there?"

Mordred and Merlin glanced at each other.

_What should we do?_ Mordred asked Merlin through his mind.

_You're a Druid, shouldn't Arthur know you have magic?_

_Has he forgotten?_

_There's no way he could have-_

"Were you trained in magic, Mordred?" Arthur asked quietly, answering their questions.

There was silence for a moment, "I was born with it."

"No one is born with magic, it is only taught."

"Is that what your father told you?" Mordred asked, not rudely. Arthur looked at him, and Mordred stared back intently. _There are people who are born with a destiny. Mine was horrific, which is why I was born with magic. Only, my destiny was deterred when Claire was born. However, my magic never left._

Arthur's eyes widened and he looked to Gaius and Merlin, "how did you-"

"That is my main ability," Mordred said, answering his question before he could even finish it. Arthur looked almost horrified. "I will not harm you," he said. "If I was intending that, I would have done it by now, don't you think? Besides, Claire was born for a purpose as well as I was. She changed my destiny to one where I would serve you as a loyal man. And that is what I always shall be."

Nothing was said for a large amount of time, all the while, it was obvious that he was unsure if he should be terrified, horrified, or accepting. It was still the Mordred he knew, only now Arthur had the knowledge that Mordred contained magic.

"We leave at dawn," he said rushed before heading out the door. No one was completely sure if he was accepting of his newfound knowledge or if he was going to condemn Mordred with it.

The only thing that was known, was that he would still do anything in his power to save the girl he thought of as his daughter.

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Don't forget to review and vote on the poll on my profile! Thanks a ton!**

**Em**


	14. Ch12 Setting Off

**WOW! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry, it's been such a long time! I assure you all though, I WILL finish the 2 ongoing series that I've got going! I had many things on my plate and abandoned many in order to keep my head. Unfortunately, I had forgotten about his until two a few days ago, I got a bunch of e-mails from Fanfiction that were all about people reviewing and favouriting and following my works, and I lit up! I decided to come back, and I remembered exactly why I loved it so much. The e-mails suddenly stopped back in mid-March and I had near forgotten about this website until all of them came at once! (An issue which I believe I'll approach the site about in case it's happening to anyone else!) I came back and re-read this story and got a million ideas for where it could go! So here's the best of my ideas all out here for you! Thank you for your patience and I hope you adore the rest of my story! **

**~Em**

**~:~:~:~:~**

Mordred had been up much before dawn. In fact, none of the three men had slept, choosing to draw out their path for the ride instead. It would be a full day's hard ride there and a day back as well. And that was if they didn't run into anything and they continued the whole day without meals, riding as fast as they possibly could. They decided to take the strongest horses with the most stamina.

They needed Claire to wake up.

~:~:~:~:~

It was halfway through the day, and they had been riding as hard as they could. None of them spoke a word to each other, they just followed the path they had all managed to memorize in a matter of minutes and kept their mouths shut. They had all been dying of thirst for hours and their stomachs were so empty they hurt.

"We need to stop," Merlin said.

"We can't, Claire needs us as soon as possible. Gaius said five days if we were lucky, but we wasted hours looking through books, so the poison has already long since set in. If there was magic used with the poison as well, it could set in sooner and worse than we thought," Arthur said.

"If we're not strong enough to continue on, the journey will take longer and we will be delayed even further," Merlin told him wisely.

They slowed their horses.

"Besides, the horses need to be fed and watered as well, or they'll collapse from under us."

Mordred didn't speak a word. All he could think about was Claire. He couldn't even begin to say what he would do to be back with Claire, her emerald eyes shining brighter than the sun. He wanted to hold her tighter than anything and kiss her with all of the passion he could. He needed her. She was a part of him, and no matter what, he'd do everything in his power to save the love of his life. He would not stand by and watch as life left her.

"Very well," Arthur said. "No more than a half hour."

~:~:~:~:~

**Mordred's POV**

_"How far away do you think the stars are?" I asked the girl—no, the woman beside me. She had only just turned eighteen._

_"I don't know," she responded. "Maybe they're all different!"_

_"What do you mean?" I asked her, pulling the blanket tighter against me._

_"Sort of like you and I! They all shine, but they're all different. Some are larger than others, and some are different colors. Maybe stars live in different places like we do, too. Like how one village is miles and miles away from another. Maybe they're all miles and miles away from each other, too."_

_I smiled at Claire. He sure had a way of thinking. "Maybe you're right," I told her. It truly was a great thought. "Claire?" I asked._

_"Yes, Mordred?"_

_"Do you think the Druids are like the sun?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"We're different from other people, right? And we move from place to place a lot. And when we're with the druids, we feel safe. Their magic… _Our _magic… It protects us. It makes us happy. But when the Druids are gone, and we can not use our magic because it isn't safe, we feel vulnerable, like anything's out there. Sort of like day and night. During the day, we feel safe, like everything will be fine and if anything comes, we'll know it's coming. But during the night, the darkness is vast and unknown. We don't know what's out there, and we don't feel safe."_

_Claire was silent for a long while. "I think I feel safer with you than I do with the Druids," she told me honestly. "Besides, the Druids are gone now. We've only got ourselves."_

_I was quiet for a while, too. "I think I feel safer with you than I do with the Druids too," I told her._

_It was quiet for a long time._

_"Maybe the sun is like us. It's like night for the both of us when we are apart, but it's like day when we're together."_

_"Then we're like the sun," I told her. "_Exactly _like the sun."_

_"Then we'll never leave each other alone, right?" she asked with a smile, turning to face me._

_"Right," I responded, turning to face her as well._

_"Let's make a promise," she told me. "To never leave each other unless it's necessary or we feel obligated."_

_"Alright," I agreed with a grin. I held my pinky up and she wrapped her arm around mine, twisting our wrists to link out pinkies._

_"Repeat after me," she commanded. I nodded. "We solemnly swear-" she began as we always do when we make serious promises._

_"We solemnly swear-"_

_"On these lives of ours-"_

_"On these lives of ours-"_

_"That we shall always and forever-"_

_"That we shall always and forever-"_

_"Stay right by each other's sides-"_

_"Stay right by each other's sides-"_

_"Unless it is mandatory that we part-"_

_"Unless it is mandatory that we part-"_

_"Or unless we feel obligated to do something-"_

_"Or unless we feel obligated to do something-"_

_"Whether it be for the greater good, the safety of either of us or others, moral reasons, or reasons we can not currently forsee."_

_"Whether it be for the greater good, the safety of either of us or others, moral reasons, or reasons we can not currently forsee."_

_We kissed the other's hand, tightening our grips on each other's pinkie, staring into each other's eyes, and whispered the same thing we always do after making a pact. _

_"Never forget."_

I woke with a jolt. It was dawn of the second day, and we had gotten the weed we had been looking for only mere hours before, but I still couldn't find it in me to keep sleeping.

_Remember that, Claire, _I thought to myself. Please _remember that. We made a promise. And you _never _break a promise._

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Alrighty! Well, it's a little short, but don't you worry! I've still got more chapters a-comin'! Please review and again, I won't bore you with any sob stories or excuses, just know that I'm here now and I hope you enjoy the rest of my series! :)**

**With love!**

**Em**


	15. Ch13 Coming Home

"We should be back by noon tomorrow, " Arthur said. I only nodded. I had been silent the whole trip, unable to bring myself to speak.

All I could think about was the was Claire shook. The way the poison must have set in by now. The only thing she'll be able to feel is the fire coursing through her veins. She was in agony, and I wasn't there for her.

Tears pricked my eyes as I let my head fall into my hands. I was sore. Beyond sore. Riding as hard as I had for these two days made my body burn in protest while I was just sitting around.

But even through all of that, all I could think of was the pain she was enduring. Please, Claire, I tried telling her telepathically. Please just hold on. We're coming.

The tears in my eyes got thicker even though I tried to hold them in.

"Mordred?"

My head shot up. It was Arthur.

"Are you alright? I called for you several times."

I just nodded, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. I turned to my horse and grabbed my water, sipping it to wet my throat a little.

"She'll be okay, Mordred."

I just nodded again, staying seated on my log near the fire.

"Mordred?" Arthur asked again. I looked up at him. "What exactly is your destiny?" I looked at him before clearing my throat. My voice was scratchy from lack of use.

"My original destiny was... It was to kill you, sire," I told him honestly. I saw him stiffen. He had been all but ignoring me since the journey began. He was very unsure of my magic. "But when Claire was born and brought to the Druids... She changed that. My destiny is intertwined with hers. Her heart is pure and holds no hate. Our destiny was to fall in love with each other. And because of that love, I was changed. My destiny, now, is to serve you faithfully and dutifully until I'm too old to do so. All the hate I once held has been banished by the pure love and faith she brought to me. She changed me. And that she was able to change me so completely that my own destiny was changed... That proves to me that there must be some sort of God out there. Because he gave to me the greatest gift anyone could ever ask for. And whatever God is up there needs me to serve you. So that is what I shall do."

There was silence for a long time as Arthur processed the information. Merlin just continued making food over the fire.

"How do I know magic isn't evil? I've only seen terrible things come from the use of sorcery."

"It isn't magic that is evil, sire. I know many sorcerers and warlocks and witches that have only ever used magic to do good. Some magic users became corrupt by fear and hate. For example, Morgana."

The air grew thick at the mention of the witch.

"Morgana was born with magic. She naturally has the power to foresee, which was what she first began noticing. But she was Uther's ward. If she was found out, she'd die. That is why she wanted to hide me so badly when I was young. She understood me. She and I were both born with magic that we could not stop. And if Uther knew, she'd be put to death. It's fear and hate that corrupts there people. If your father didn't have so much hatred for magic... It never would have happened. But it did, and now the only person to blame for Morgana's actions is Morgana."

It was silent again for a long while.

"I _hated_ you... _and_ your father for a long time, too," I told Arthur honestly. My voice was barely more than a whisper. I took a sip of my water. "But Claire changed that. She knew of your pure heart. She always told me... Who you really were. She told me of how much you and Merlin meant to her. But it wasn't until I saw Morgana's hatred firsthand that I could see what Claire truly saw. Morgana waits for revenge. But you stand for justice. You are the greatest King to walk the Earth, Arthur. You truly are."

I got up then to refill my water and leave Arthur to his thoughts. It didn't take me more than 5 minutes before I was back again.

"Do you really think he's trustworthy?" I heard Arthur ask Merlin. There was a pause.

"I think he's right, sire. It is not magic that is evil. I never trusted Mordred. But I think it's time for us to trust him. Claire trusts him with all that she is, so if we trust Claire, we need to trust him as well. He's one of your knights, and he's given the pledge. Just because he has magic doesn't mean he's suddenly not trustworthy."

"Are you sure I made the right decision, letting magic into Camelot?"

"I believe that was one of the best decisions you've made since becoming king, sire."

It was then that I came into the small clearing.

"How is someone born with magic?" Arthur immediately asked me.

"Only those who need it are blessed with such a gift. In all of history, only four humans were born with magic, Morgana and I included. Those with destinies that require the old religion are the ones who are given these powers."

He nodded and it was silent as Merlin handed out the bowls of stew and we ate. When we were finished, we set our bowls down and were silent for another few minutes.

"Mordred?" Arthur asked me.

"Yes, sire?"

"I trust you."

~:~:~:~:~

I was up before dawn again, and I got the horses ready and woke Merlin once it was bright enough to see. It was almost dawn and we had to eat. Merlin pulled some food out of the packs, but we didn't eat much, our stomachs churning.

We were already off when the sun began rising. I would have been exhausted if it weren't for the level of adrenaline rushing through my veins. This was it. We'd finally be helping Claire.

Once the castle was in sight, we pushed harder and rode faster than we even knew we could. It was still morning when we hopped off our horses, grabbed the weeds, and ran to Gaius' chambers.

What I saw made my heart break, and bile rose to my mouth.

_No._

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Don't forget to review and lemme know whatchall think!**

**Thanks a ton!**

**Em**


End file.
